Danganronpa: Desperatio Insula
by That1guyeveryonehates
Summary: 16 Highschool prodigies all have one thing on their minds at the start of the new school year at Kibogamine Academy, but something goes wrong and they become stranded on an uninhabited tropical island, they try to find a way off. Unfortunately, they find that their options are strictly limited. SYOC CLOSED! Second intro fixed!
1. Form update

Dear (Name),

Due to your exceptional gift, or luck, we have decided that it would be our greatest privilege to add you to the list of the many gifted young students we have been given the opportunity to work with. We hope that you will take this opportunity to enhance yourself in your talent and earn an easy way to fame. We understand if you have chosen to ignore this invitation, but we humbly implore you to embrace it. Below is a form for you to fill out to make it easier to categorize you amongst the many that thrive in our school. We apologize again if this letter merely annoyed and to those who will accept, we look forward to your arrival

Sincerely,  
Headmaster Jin Kirigiri.

That was what the letter said. You looked over it again, and you couldn't tell whether you wanted to pass out or cry or both. This was a once in a life time opportunity, you couldn't just say no, you needed a good reason to throw such an invitation away. So you grabbed your pen and started to fill out the application.

Name: (First, Last)

Age: (13-20)

Birthday: (Month, Day)

Gender: (Male, Female, Undefined, Trans…)

Sexuality: (Homo, Hetero, Pan…)

SHSL: (Your talent)

Appearance: (Hair, Clothes, Skin, Weight, Height…)

Likes: (Minimum of 5)

Dislikes: (Minimum of 5)

Personality: (Detailed)

Darkest secret: (Detailed)

Biography: (Detailed)

Things I've missed:  
Role in story: (Rival, Love interest, Killer, Murdered, Filler)

Role in trial: (Helpful, Annoying, Hindrance, Useless…)

Relationship option: (Friends with, Enemies with, Crush on, in love with, dating whom)

Mastermind option: (If yes, give detailed story, if no leave blank)

Execution option: (If you want your character to kill, or just in case, leave a detailed description)

Any other options I may have missed:

Once you finished filling out the form you sent a Private Message to the Dean of Admission, knowing that he would reject those who left it in a review… *cough cough*. Now all you had left to do was to wait for the Dean to say you were in, and you were in.

**List so far**

**Girls**

**1\. Ashida Saiki: SHSL Archer**

**2\. Kukuri Yukimura: SHSL Pencil Artisit**

**3\. Raven Ongaku: SHSL Parkourist**

**4\. Sundee Takanashi: SHSL Animal Researcher **

**5\. Helena Robin: SHSL Tactician**

**6\. Miki Erina: SHSL Luckster**

**7\. Tamiko Ohmiya: SHSL Hadicapped Services**

**8\. Ramina Parker: SHSL Indie Musician**

**Boys**

**1\. Liam Pierre Francis Laffayette Dechambeau Trouillefou: SHSL Art Prodigy**

**2\. Ryutaro Takane: SHSL Muckracker**

**3\. Atsuko Gushiken: SHSL Pianist**

**4\. Kasai Ichijo: SHSL Theif**

**5\. Hachi Shunaiko: SHSL Jack of all Trades**

**6\. Cocoa Law: SHSL Lawyer**

**7\. Toy Kasse: SHSL Toymaker**

**8\. Nokoda Saibura: SHSL Traffic Licght Operator**

**Well, that's it, no more! The next chapter will be a short prolougue with full character introductions to follow! It might not come out that fast, I am only 14, mind you. I also have a life outside Fanfiction such as acting, family and Pokemon Alpha Saphire! Well, on till next time, Happy Hollidays!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates.**


	2. Meet Kiyoto, Sakushi, Nokoda and Ryutaro

**Welcome everyone, to the moment you haven't been waiting for, the teaser chapter! Yay! I'd like to toast a toast to several people. Firstly, you guys! For donating a bunch of random Japanese kids for my experiment! I hope you're all proud of your actions! Secondly, to That1guyeveryonehates, the genius responsible for this incredible story! Even though his title says otherwise, I love him! No but seriously, Happy Holidays everyone (or not if you're an atheist, it must suck to not have a holiday dedicated to you guys). **

**-That1guyeveryonehates (is also a big fat narcissus)**

_"__Hello? Can you hear me? Can you see me? No? That's okay, you're not ready yet. I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kiyoto Madarame, I'm a teacher at Kibogamine Academy. I graduated from the place half a decade before you were accepted, as the Super High School Level Neurologist. Along with the aid of my partner I have transported you and your classmates to a different dimension, to help you escape the SHSL Despair group. As your guardian, I have failed. A member of SHSL Despair is amongst you, a subordinate of Junko's. You will not know who it is, but I need you to apprehend them, it is essential that we hunt down the last SHSL Despair. If that person escapes, no doubt they will feel the need to take matters into their own hands and cause another uprising. Please we need your help, if not-"_

_"__Hello? Is this thing on? Good. My name is Sakushi Hasu, SHSL Charlatan, here to say, prepare to be completely and utterly fucked up! I kid thee not, dudes, you're about to experience pain SHSL pain! The dude in charge made a list of all the people in your class in a specific order, it follows a pattern similar to that of these weird Mutual Killing Games! You are all screwed! Back to you man!"_

_"__\- Yes, well, that would be bluntly putting it. Anyway, soon you'll discover that the world in which you live in now is completely messed up. The traitor has hacked into the system and is preparing to start another Game of Mutual Killing, one which the sixteen of you will participate in. However, we will try our best to limit the lives lost here. I will not fail again. This is Kiyoto Madarame signing out."_

_That was what the voice told me, like it had a sense of urgency that I needed to follow, and everything he held dear hung in the balance. It probably did, he mentioned it. Kiyoto Madarame, age 24. Tall, green haired, and noticeably lankier than the rest of the Madarame family, he's a genius. Several of his discoveries concerning the brain have allowed people to enhance their everyday lives. Inventing a device that allows one to use more than the 10% brain capacity limit. Creating a dangerous serum that affects a person's grasp on the passage of time, used as an effective torture device. Even going as far as figuring out and disproving Einstein's theory of relativity. Unfortunately, Madarame disappointed many by refusing to take his work any further and went on to keeping a steady job as a professor at Kibogamine Academy._

_That other voice, it was somewhat a stretch to remember. He said his name was Sakushi Hasu, SHSL Charlatan. About 24 in age, average height and noticeable dark skin and indigo hair, descending from a rich family but being cut off before their death, Sakushi lived on the streets with his twin sister, Shinji, since age ten. Pulling over 7,000 successful cons and even one over Jin Kirigiri. Though not as world renowned as Madarame, the two were have said to have been in the same homeroom class._

_Of course the big one here is me, who am I? My name is Nokoda Saibura, the SHSL Traffic Light Operator. Yeah yeah, I know it sounds like an odd talent but it's still a talent. I've been idolizing Kibogamine all my life thanks to people like Madarame changing the world. Unfortunately, I don't know much more than that. I can't quite remember what happened, but if it's anything like the old games, my memories were probably taken. Maybe by Madarame, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the reason the original victims lost theirs, probably one of his many findings._

_But enough rambling, I need to try and find a way out of here. Where am I anyway?_

"Hello?"

_…__?_

"Nokoda? Wake up."

_…__?_

"I SAID WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

_My eyes opened quickly to the feel of a pair of hands grabbing me and shaking me violently. I looked up and saw a boy about my age, looking down at me with a frustrated scowl. His skin was a sickly pale, and dark circles underlined his eyes. Despite his weary demeanor, however, he looked like he wanted, and could, beat the living daylights out of me for wasting his time._

_He wore a long grey trench coat over a matching jumpsuit. His hair was waist length and ravenous and atop it was a grey fedora. His worn out face was complemented by a couple of scars across his cheek. His cold blue eyes leered upon mine and his mouth curled into a snarl. He furiously let go of my shirt, throwing me back onto the sand which he picked me off of moments ago._

"The hell you lookin' at?"

_I averted my gaze quickly as to not upset him further. _

"S-sorry, sir."

_He looked at me with a dumbfounded gaze and shot back in a manner of an icy spear_

_"__Who the hell are you calling sir? I'm not some pompous old tyrant who demands respect from the wretches of society! The names Takane, Ryutaro Takane."_

**Ryutaro Takane**

**SHSL Muckraker**

_I nervously got back up and avoided looking him in the eyes as I gave my response_

"Sorry Ryutaro. My name is-"

"I know you!"

_He spat at me as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet._

"Being a fucking muckraker means I can't go anywhere without doing my research, dumbass! You're Nokoda Saibura, SHSL H- er, Traffic Operator. You're one of the lucky people that gets accepted purely for attention. People go nuts over the weird talents like yours, drums up more business for them, greedy bastards."

_He looked at me directly in the eyes, his like a gust of cold air ambushing a tropical paradise in an instant. He stared at me for a solid minute, not saying a word. As I tried to decipher what he could possibly want from me, he grabbed my shoulder and dragged me with him as he headed for a cloud of smoke rising from a dense tropical jungle._

_I took the time to look around and saw your typical deserted island, with glimmering beaches, a lush jungle, and even a volcano at the dead center. It didn't seem as though anyone lived here, yet here I was, being dragged by a random stranger to a place in the distance._

"Pardon my asking, Ryutaro, but where are we going?"

_He snorted and said coolly_

"Fucking smoke means fucking fire. Fucking fire means fucking people. Fucking people means fucking shelter. Do you understand? Have you never read a survival book before, mister Aurora Borealis?"

_Ignoring his rude statement, I proceeded to ask myself about the other matter. Others? So it isn't just me and dickweed? Thank God! Nokoda, that was rude! I chided. Well it's not like he's giving me a reason to be nice. I retaliated. _

"We're here, princess."

_Ryutaro mocked monotonously. As I tried coming up with a reasonable comeback I was greeted by a cheerful greeting…_

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut! I did say this was the teaser chapter, just to let you guys know I fully intend to stay with this story for as long as it takes me to finish ( and I know someone knows what I mean by that). So with that I would like for you guys to leave your thoughts in the reviews and don't hesitate to ask any questions, pose any theories, or just give a general review. On till next time, assuming there is one, farewell!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates.**


	3. Meet the others

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMM BAAAAAAAAACK! Didjya miss me? No? That's okay, I barely remember you guys either! But regardless, ANSWER TIME! (I'm way too excited for this)**

**Ezleurnoe: Why thanks boss! May I call you my boss? I don't care, you're my boss now! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope I won't distract you from Seizon High! Thank you, my acting is going smoothly, my family hasn't had any fights yet, and Alpha Sapphire is fucking awesome!**

**UnleashTheDinosaurs: Ooooh, yes! I like to think he's funny too! It's one of his many gifts! I can't wait to see your reaction to what happens next! Right back at you!**

**FireDusk: Good, that means I'm doing my job!**

**MikuLeekGirl: Yup, just the most prominent characters, the main character and his rival. Don't act as though that's a spoiler, it's too obvious the two aren't gonna be the best of friends! Teasers will do that to you I'm afraid. Don't thank me thank Arcana, he/she gave it to me. A Muckraker is a person who goes undercover to expose corruption and shed the light on the truth for the world to hear. This is quite the tiring job seeing as you don't just work at your own pace but if you prove to be good than the Government or independent companies might hire you to do something, hence why Ryutaro looks so tired.**

**PSISomething: Well, be prepared to wait long between updates. It's not that I'm dead or uninterested, I'm just a procrastinator. You can ask any of my family and teachers and they'll tell you it's true. GAH! Now you've done it! Don't wish an Actor good luck, that's bad luck! We actors are very superstitious but it doubles for me since I'm Latino. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if a die because of that I'll come back and haunt you!**

**Shyjoker: Yes, yes, yes **

**CaptainQuackin: Thank you! Now I almost feel bad to tell you this but, the full cast list is already on the first chapter, and nobody comes close to having the name Ami. If I accepted your O.C I would've PMed you back saying so, if not I just deleted the message so it wouldn't get in my way. But I hope that doesn't faze you and that you continue to read, but I understand if you don't. I personally wouldn't.**

**Also, I forgot to mention what Nokoda looks like, which is a shame since he is quite the flamboyant little dude!**

** Nokoda wears a bright red t-shirt with a neon yellow hoodie that's zipped open at the front and has a glow in the dark zipper as well as several buttons pinned to his hoodie that glow various colors in the dark. They also have funny or odd sayings printed on them. His hair is dyed as green as grass, messy and even covering his ears for the most part. In his left ear he has a set of green, amber and red earrings that resemble a traffic light. He wears baby blue jeans and sneakers that have lights in them that flash the colors of a traffic light when he runs and he's very fond of these. He wears a lavender and sunset orange fedora. He wears a cyan and magenta bead bracelet around his right wrist. He made sure he wore every primary and secondary color, taking great pride in the face that he has a bright outstanding appearance. His skin is quite pale and his chocolate brown eyes have a distinct sparkle. His natural hair color is black. He has green laces. His height is about 5'10 and his body type is pretty average, leaning towards more muscular.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Before the Game**

_"No, you can't do that. I won't let you!"_

_"You have no choice, Kaban, It can't be helped!"_

_"I-I'm my own person, I can do whatever I choose! You're just a-a selfish crook who feels it necessary to appeal to Junko!"_

_"Haha, is that the best you can do, Sergeant? Your troops must be let off easily!"_

_"Sh-shut up! I'm more of a man than you'll ever be you coward!"_

_"The more you say it the less effect it has on my pride, stupid."_

_"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?"_

_"No."_

_"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! SEE IF YOU CAN SCRATCH ME YOU WOTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM!"_

_"I don't need to scratch you to hurt you. Thanks to Miss Enoshima I have the power to do horrible things to your psyche. I can break you with your own weapons, inside out!"_

_"Y-you wouldn't!"_

_"You bet your ass I would old man! Now step aside, my lady awaits." _

**The Game**

"Why, hello there! Lovely day isn't it?"

_I looked behind me and saw short boy with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. His neon blue vest atop a bright green and black sweater completed with a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans and neon green beanie completely demolished his pale skin. He looked friendly enough and quite the sense of style. The vibrant colors really bring out his eyes._

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! Don't ask but that's what the sign says so… yeah. Anyway, my name is Toy Kasse!"

**Toy Kasse**

**SHSL Toymaker… duh**

"What's yours?"

_I looked at the energetic boy and replied with a smile_

"Nokoda Saibura! Pleasure to meet you!"

_But as soon as he started approaching me a hand came down on his shoulder and pushed him to the ground_

"Don't you think about it, you pan fucker"

_As Ryutaro turned and resumed dragging me along the path, Toy called out_

"That's not what pansexual means, dumbass!"

_Without looking back Ryutaro made his retaliation that evidently shut Toy up_

"That doesn't stop you from fucking a pan, dipshit!"

_As I contemplated what it meant that Toy didn't come up with a comeback, Ryutaro had dragged me down to the campfire where two girls were tending to the fire, well one was, the other was just chatting away. The chattier one was just a few inches taller than Toy. She sported so many bandages and Band-Aids all over her body, that I could hardly tell her skin was a light peach tone. Her raven hair was kept in a ponytail and her bangs swept to the side, revealing one dark brown eye and a medical eye patch covering the other one. It took me a while to notice that her leather tunic was sleeveless due to the bandages. Her brown shorts were also difficult to see as the long bandages draped tightly around them into her combat boots in which the ends were neatly tucked in. Beside her was a brown satchel that had a fedora similar to Ryutaro's and fingerless gloves laid upon it._

_She was talking with a taller fairer skinned girl, with empty blue eyes and short wavy hair. She wore a long black skirt underneath her black t-shirt. Riding up her long legs were white stockings, supported by her black flats. Next to her lay a golden retriever and a walking cane. She was smiling and nodding, while poking the fire with an iron rod._

_Ryutaro pulled me next to him and said to me nonchalantly_

"Nokoda meet Sundee Takanashi and Tamiko Ohmiya."

_The first girl looked at me and smiled_

"Hello, Nokoda!"

**Ice Cream Sunday**

**SHSL Mummy**

"Hey!"

**Fine**

**Sundee Takanashi**

**SHSL Animal researcher**

_The other girl, however, just kept starring at the fire. Nevertheless she smiled and said_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nokoda!"

**Tamiko Ohmiya**

**SHSL Handicapped services**

_As I wondered why she refused to take her eyes off the fire Tamiko continued_

"Don't worry, it's not that I can't bear the sight of you, it's that I can't have sight of you at all. I'm blind, you see, so it would be pointless to take my eyes off of the fire. I'm supposed to be tending it and I don't want to lose it. I hope you understand."

"O-of course I do, it's not your fault that you can't see. Why would I be mad?"

_She just chuckled and replied_

"You'd be surprised…"

"Is everything all right ladies? I saw a jerk come by and I wanted to know if you were okay!"

_Turning around, I saw a short red haired kid around the same size as Sundee was. His red eyes were a blaze and his arm was slung behind his head. His cocky grin completed the look of this laid back boy in a grey poker themed hoodie. His mere presence, however, seemed to tick off Ryutaro and Tamiko. Not wanting to voice anything, Ryutaro took charge for her_

"The hell you want?"

_The cocky redhead stretched his grin_

"Just here to meet the newbie, Ryuu!"

_As Ryutaro's face turned various shades of red the boy turned to me and flashed me a toothy smirk. He took his other hand and held it out in front of me._

"Hey man, name's Hachi!"

**Hachi Shunaiko**

**SHSL Jack of all Trades**

_I grabbed his hand, which he firmly shook. He flashed another smile and added a wink along with it. As he let go, I turned to Tamiko in hopes to hide my red face._

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to head to my cottage, if you want to know where to piss and shit, let Mr. Jack of Ass show you where it is."

_With that Ryutaro stormed off in a fit of rage that was burning to get loose. I looked back at him and heard Hachi chuckle_

"Good riddance! So, ladies, as I was saying-"

"Shut it, perv, I don't want to know!"

_It was Tamiko who said that, and after saying it she grabbed her cane and swung it around till she hit something. Except that the person hit was someone other than Hachi._

"OWW!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_As Tamiko returned to her seat, satisfied with the thought that she hit Hachi, Sundee went over to help up the person that had been hit. It was a boy of tanned tone skin and brown hair. He was rubbing his head with one of his two pale brown eyes closed. As Sundee helped him to his feet, he wiped the dirt off of his white biker vest and brown tank top. His dark grey cargo pants had ripped, showing off his scraped knee and he was struggling to readjust his orthopedic cast on his right arm._

"A-are you okay?"

_I asked as I helped him keep his balance, resting his arm on my shoulder, he wobbled and steadied himself with a reply that was short and cold_

"Yes."

_ He then looked at me closely and asked_

"And who might you be?"

_I applied a face of awkward embarrassment and replied_

"O-oh s-sorry! My name is Nokoda Saibura!"

_He studied me in a manner that Ryutaro had done and after a minute he looked away_

"Cocoa Law."

**Cocoa Law**

**SHSL Lawyer**

_With that, the mysterious boy walked away. Being chased down by Hachi who was still laughing. I decided I wanted to continue exploring so I bid farewell to Tamiko and Sundee and headed to a little straw hut with a mini bar protruding from the side. I sat down next to a girl with long loose black hair and dark focused purple eyes. Her white dress shirt was visible threw her knitted black sweater. Atop her red plaid skirt lay a sketch book that she seemed to be focusing on a lot, with the occasional scratch of her black stalking covered legs with her black dress shoes. She was about as tall as Toy but seemed more reserved and quiet. I tapped her shoulder as to introduce myself but as soon as I touched her shoulder she squealed and jumped up._

"EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!"

"Oh, s-sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

_The girl dropped her sketchpad in her outburst, so I bent down to pick it up. As I did I got a glimpse of a raven haired pale boy with a large smile making a winking face and holding up a peace sign. In his hand he held a paintbrush and on his head was a beret that seemed to be sliding down due to what looked like excessive movement. He had a goatee about an inch long but that did little to affect the youthfulness in his face. It was really impressive, and looked like something that must've taken months to accomplish. I whistled_

"Damn, this is really good!"

_The girl looked at me, uncurling a little and asked in response_

"R-really?"

"Of course! I've never seen anything like it, how long did it take you?"

_The girl had fully uncurled and replied with a shy smile_

"I started five minutes ago!"

"No way! That's incredible!"

_The girl laughed shyly and responded with a small thank you. I smiled and started up again_

"My name's Nokoda, what's yours?"

_Still smiling the girl replied_

"My name is Kukuri!"

**Kukuri Yukimura**

**SHSL Pencil Artist**

_Just as she seemed to want to start another conversation, I heard a loud and happy voice coming up from behind me_

"Bonjour Miss Yukimura! Bonjour Mr. Man!"

_I turned around and to my surprise I saw the living image of the boy in Kukuri's sketchbook. The only difference was his large golden hoop earring on his left ear. Kukuri shrieked and took the notebook back from my grasp, clutching on to it for dear life. The boy looked curiously at her and asked in a somewhat hurt voice_

"D-did I do something wrong, Mademoiselle? Did I startle you? Oh no, I startled you didn't I? Are you now having, what you call, a heart attack? That is a bad thing is it not? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Je suis désolé! I'm so sorry!"

_I looked at the boy, who looked sincerely worried that his actions might've led to something of over the top proportions. So, while suppressing my urge to laugh, I told him in an effort to calm him down_

"It's fine, you didn't do any of that. She just doesn't want anyone to see her new drawing is all!"

_The boy relaxed and placed his hand on the part of his hair that was exposed by his beret, tugging at it nervously_

"Oui, oui, I understand! I like keeping my works secret as well!"

_He chuckled a bit but then immediately straightened up_

"Oh mon Dieu! How stupid and rude of me! My name is Liam Pierre Francis Lafayette De Chambeau Trouillefou!"

_He chuckled nervously as I applied a face of confusion_

"But you may just call me Liam!"

**Liam Trouillefou**

**SHSL Art Prodigy**

**French**

_I than laughed as he did_

"Nokoda Saibura!"

_ Just as we grabbed one another's hand to shake, we were interrupted by the voice of a girl clearing her throat in a manner of trying to garnish attention. The two of us turned around and saw a pale skinned girl with black hair the length of Liam's. She wore a light blue hoodie and grey cargo pants. From one of the pockets, a pair of large headphones sprouted all the way to around her neck. Atop her head lay a green visor hat. She donned a cross gaze, starring daggers with her pale green eyes. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot on the tiles of the mini bar. Stuttering, I greeted_

"U-uh, hi! M-my name is, uh, Nokoda! W-what's yours?"

_Loosening up a bit the girl responded with a curt_

"Helena Robin."

**Helena Robin**

**SHSL Tactician**

_Liam, seeming to ease into the new found area of mutual respect, cheered up and tried introducing himself. He was interrupted by one of Helena's cold fingers meeting his lips, and as he crossed his eyes in order to look at the finger, Robin responded_

"Drop that optimist act, you're probably just some insecure nobody."

_Anyone else would've responded with a rebuttal, but Liam didn't. Instead his body twitched and spun around violently. Kukuri looked shocked and cried out_

"What's happening to him?"

_I looked on with complete worry, even Helena seemed startled by this reaction. But once Liam ceased to spin he kneeled down, grabbed Helena's hand and looked up into her eyes with such passion it was almost, no, it was nonsensical. His beret had changed into a crown and instead of his thick French accent, his words swam deeply off the British end._

"Fair maiden, I understand why you wish that a mere commoner such as myself ought to remain silent. However, though my brain is aching to listen to the command that was uttered by your enchanting voice, my heart longs for a sign of respect to the traditions of yore. Therefore, I greet thee with the name that was graciously bestowed upon me by my forefathers! Good day, my name is William Goodman!"

**William Goodman**

**SHSL Actor**

**British**

_In even more desperate confusion, Kukuri and I looked at the Englishman in hopes of understanding. Helena, however appalled, was betrayed by the blush that entered her pale face. She pulled her hand away and with a snort, stormed off to the distance._

_William looked hurt, and as he stood up, he revealed that he wore clothes that looked like something out of a Shakespearian play, with a wooden sword latched at his side._

"What hath I done unto the fair maiden? Oh, my heart despairs, knowing that I have done wrong in the eyes of the fair and pure! My lad, please, offer my words of consolation!"

_I fumbled at first but replied with_

"Maybe you could write a story or poem about the- what?"

_It was no use, as soon as I said the word write, William began to spin around in a manner that Liam had done. This time, when he stopped, his face was adorned with scars and his shirt had come completely off, revealing quite the muscular body. His crown had been replaced with a hat that greatly resembled the hat of the Lucky Charms mascot. The new person looked at me with a fire in his eyes and responded with another strange accent_

"Oi! What are ya starrin at ya big oaf? It better not be me or I'll beat yer puny punk arse straight through the ground! Come on then, Pillsbury doughboy! I'll skin yer hide off, or my name ain't Mail O'Rielly!"

**Mail O'Rielly**

**SHSL Poet**

**Irish**

_Mail had his hands in a boxing position, moving his stance back and forth like a boxer would. Realizing that I had said the words write and poem in order to trigger him, I soon realized he wasn't the SHSL Boxer, realizing his true identity, I nearly did a double take. I looked to Kukuri for support, but I found that she had scurried off somewhere. I looked back at Mail and smelled something funny. I sniffed and identified the smell as alcohol, realizing that it must be coming from Mail rather than the bar since it had only just popped up. _

_I looked around for Kukuri once more, then turned to face the menace that threatened me. But when I went to tell him off, he had already leaped over the counter and began looking for something to quench his thirst. Taking my opportunity, I ran far away from the Irishman, so as to preserve my life. In order to secure that he wasn't stalking me, I looked behind me. That was my big mistake_

**_Crash!_**

"Oof!"

"Gah!"

_I looked up from where I was now sitting, and rubbing my head, I began to identify the person of my collision. The boy was definitely the smallest of all the people I'd met so far. His blonde hair was in a bowl cut and his thick eyebrows were scrunched up in an annoyed form. He wore a dark green jacket and black trousers that were now dirtied up. He looked at me, his bright green eyes penetrating through mine in a large glare. I froze and in my most sincere voice I apologized_

"S-sorry! I should've been watching where I was going!"

_The boy's glare softened and he smiled softly_

"That's okay, happens to the best of us!"

_He got up and walked over to me, extended his hand and with surprising strength, pulled me to my feet._

"I'm Atsuko, by the way."

**Atsuko Gushiken**

**SHSL Pianist**

_I smiled_

"Nokoda!"

"Nice to meet you Nokoda, I hope we can get along!"

_His smile faded as he said that last part and he looked at me with deep seriousness. But just as soon as it got there it left and he resumed his perky smile as he wandered back in the direction he was going_

"Farewell, Nokoda!"

_Turning back to where I was going, I was left to think about what Atsuko had said. I reasoned that I shouldn't dwell on it since this island was already full of very colorful characters and I reached down to scratch my foot… wait a minute!_

_I looked down and saw that I was barefoot. My beloved sneakers were stolen!_

"Kehehe! Looking for these?"

_I turned around and saw a pale skinned boy with short messy hair, and pale blue eyes. He wore a worn out T-shirt and a time beat pair of jeans. Latched to his shirt was a silver pendant of an unidentifiable object. He smiled and held up my most valued possession, my sneakers._

_He laughed upon seeing my angry bull face and just as I was about to charge him, he threw me my sneakers. The boy was no taller than Atsuko, maybe even smaller, and here he was, acting as though he were my age. _

_I put my sneakers back on and glared at the boy. He simply chuckled and said in his scruffy voice_

"Chill out man! I wasn't gonna keep em."

_He extended his hand to me, which I reluctantly took_

"Name's Kasai."

**Kasai Ichijo**

**SHSL Thief**

_As he let go of my hand, he noticed I was still glaring him to death. He walked backwards uneasily and said_

"Hey, man take it easy! It's just a joke! Aww man, forget you! I don't need your shit!"

_He turned around swiftly and stormed off, muttering insults to himself. I nodded smugly and turned to the huts that formed a circle around the campfire. It appeared that there were 16 huts with the exception of the mini bar. I had met eleven people, excluding myself, there should be four people left to meet._

_Suddenly, a shadow appeared above me. I looked up and saw that the sun had been replaced with a cocoanut… wait a min-_

**_Bang!_**

"Oof!"

"Look out below."

"Whoa, dude! Are you okay?"

_I looked up and through my one eye saw two girls standing over me. The first one was skinny and wore a red shirt with a design I couldn't quite see and black skinny jeans that match beautifully. She had a smooth, emotionless face and eyes that were like emeralds. Her long jet black hair was placed messily in a braid over her shoulder._

_The other girl looked more relaxed and upbeat. She had short auburn hair with a small round face and freckles dotting her cheekbones. Like the other girl, she had emerald eyes but with a hint of amber near the iris. She wore a white hoodie and green combat pants, along with a target pin attached to a green beanie. But of course, the most noticeable thing, though I hate to admit it, would be her excessive, uh, cleavage. It didn't help any that the bow slung over her back happened to be positioned in a way that increased the eye-catching factor of her remarkable bust._

_The second girl smiled apologetically and helped me up._

"Sorry about that, my name is Ashida, but I prefer Ash!"

**Ashida Saiki**

**SHSL Archer**

_The other girl looked at me, with absolutely no emotion, and introduced herself as well_

"My name is Raven."

**Raven Ongaku**

**SHSL Parkourist**

_Embarrassed, I choked on my words_

"O-oh u-um, w-well nice to me-meet you! My name is-"

_Raven cut through my words and answered for me_

"Nokoda Saibura, right? The SHSL Traffic Light Operator, if I'm not mistaken."

_Ash laughed_

"Is it true that you actually started a chain of accidents at your post one day? That must've been embarrassing! Didya get in trouble? Did you hafta pay a fine? Were you drunk? Are you-"

"W-wait! How do you know all that?"

_I was appalled, no, I was mortified! First, how did they know my name? Secondly, how do they know about that? That's my deepest darkest secret! I've never told a soul!_

"- Ryutaro said that-"

_Wait… Ryutaro? That's right; he's a Muckraker, like a type of journalist, right? But why bother telling these girls of all people? I need to find him!_

_So ignoring the yells of Ash telling me to come back, I ran in the direction of the woods, in hopes of catching up to that scum bucket._

_That's when I heard it, a sort of indie sounding music. But it wasn't any song I'd heard before… and it was oddly specific…_

**_"And the Rainbow man went running,_**

**_But stopped and turned around,_**

**_Looking for the sound,_**

**_That came from underground!_**

**_And he stopped and gazed,_**

**_And turned my way,_**

**_Trying to recover from the Parkour,_**

**_He ran into Ramina Parker!"_**

**Ramina Parker**

**SHSL Indie Musician**

_Rainbow man, Look who's talking! Wearing a button up black blazer split halfway down to make room for the half of a ripped denim jacket, not to mention the orange hood. A fingerless glove on one hand and an arm length one on the other, a purple and green skirt that's clipped to her shirt by multiple clothes pins and buttons, and mismatched socks with a boot on one foot and a bump on the other. She wore a backward baseball cap and silver chains wrapped themselves around her wrists. Her hair was dyed many different colors and her skin was sickly pale. She was the Rainbow woman!_

"Ignore her, she's weird."

_I looked over to the other side and saw a girl who looked almost as abnormal as Ramina._

_Her skin gave off a pinkish tone, and her eyes were a sharp yellow. She had neck length grey hair and greatly resembled a cat. Her clothes weren't as bizarre as Ramina's, though, with a black jacket, red, skirt, and brown boots, it wasn't weird just poorly selected._

"Sorry. You probably think I'm weird now. Sorry. I'm Miki."

**Miki Erina**

**SHSL Luckster**

_I shook my head, so many weird people I just need to rest my head. I walked away from Miki without a single word uttered and walked back to the beach in hopes of relaxing. I took the time to notice a few things. For one, the volcano wasn't in the center of the island, in fact it wasn't even a volcano. It was more of a cliff that halted right next to the water, giving little room for a spacious sandy beach. The beach was also littered with trash, I even saw a bird wearing a necklace made out of those plastic coke holders. I laughed a bit since it gave off the impression of a cartoon. But I soon realized I wasn't alone._

"Yeah, I know! I really got cheated when I bought this place. But the amount of fame and fortune totally paid off!"

_I turned around and saw a man in his mid-thirties wearing a blue button up with a little pouch tied on a string around his neck. His face was chiseled and shaven to only poses the perfect amount of stubble. He smiled at me with teeth any game show host would be proud to own, and the glare that was created from said perfect teeth was probably bright enough to make Tamiko notice._

_He laughed at my expression, which was probably along the lines of trying not to go blind, and extended his hand in a friendly manner._

_"Yo dude, names Chris! I'm gonna be your chaperone for the upcoming events!"_

**Chris McLean**

**Former Host of Total Drama Island**

**Chaperone of the fourth Game of Mutual Killing**

**_End Prologue_**

**So that's the rest of the main cast! I thought I'd switch out Monokuma with Chris since I chose to have it set on Camp Wawanakwa due to his deep ties with it. That doesn't mean that Monokuma won't make an appearance, hell, maybe even Monomi will show up. I don't know, I haven't been keeping track of what's gonna happen in this story. Anyway, on till next mont- er time!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates **


	4. Chapter 1: Start

**Okay, I've a few things I must announce before we get to the story.**

**Firstly, according to pretty much everyone, last chapter came out coded. I get that it pisses you guys off, trust me it pisses me off even more. This isn't the first time it's happened and it probably won't be the last. I want you guys to know, that I do read my own works once I publish them, so I will know if this happens and fix it as soon as I can, which may not be right away. I've been busy at rehearsals for Young Frankenstein and school just started up again so I don't always have time to fix it right away, but I will fix it eventually, you don't need to bombard me with that problem in the reviews. If you're still not content with that than P.M me about it, just don't waste your reviews on that stupid code thing, it really isn't something I can help.**

**Secondly, UnleashTheDinosaurs has graciously volunteered to be my illustrator and is currently working on either a group picture or individual pictures of each of the characters, excluding Kiyoto, Sakushi, and Chris (I think). So if you want a visual aid on the characters, find him on Deviantart (he retains the same username) he's already done his own O.C Toy and will proceed to do the rest at his own pace, don't rush him! (Sorry if you're a girl! I always assume based off of the username!)**

**Thirdly, I've decided to include Monomi and Monokuma in this story. They will participate in the transitions one day to another, in other words, Monokuma/Monomi Theatre! As well as Blainely and Chef Hatchet in their own Theatres, so the order will be like Monokuma, Chef, Monomi, Blainely or something like that. This is just to include them in the story since they're feeling left out, that doesn't mean that will be their only role though!**

**Finally, when you're done reading and reviewing, make sure that you check out my bio page for my new poll to determine who you want Nokoda to have free time with! If for some reason it isn't up their then I am fucking lazy as hell. Also, I'm a guy, just to confirm that… yeah. Now for your messages!**

**Arcana Compendium: Well, I'm glad you approve! Nokoda is, despite the talent, the tamest one of the lot… so… yeesh that came out wrong. Uh… yeah Wawanakwa! Yay! *Cough* Well nobody is left alive to complain, so um… yeah. H-how's life?**

**Shyjoker: Ah yes. You're that one person from VioElcina's story that talks with your O.C's! I wish I had that kind of trust with them!**

**Liam: I do not understand why that would be a problem, monsieur. Are you not the author?**

**Ryutaro: It's just not his cup of coffee.**

**Sakushi: I believe its cup of tea, dude.**

**Ryutaro: You get the fucking point, bastard!**

**Kiyoto: According to my observations and superior logic skills, I've deduced that this is why he doesn't talk to us. It is a natural instinct that he wishes not to speak with us.**

**Korimasa: Did someone say, nature?**

**Ryutaro: Oh fuck off, Ue, this is my story not yours!**

**Er, yes. That's why I don't converse with my creations. But I'm glad they respect you enough to SHUT THE FRONT DOOR, SAKUSHI! IT'S TOO COLD!**

**Ezleurnoe: Just checking, boss! I'm glad you watched Total Drama! If any of you are wondering, that was my third and fourth grade year's right there! I'm glad you liked Toy, UnleashTheDinosaurs would be happy to know you said that! And Mail, guess what that is spelled backwards… (It's Liam, as in, the French guy!). **

**PSISomething: Well at least he's fair! I understand if they felt rushed, but that's what FTEs are for!**

**MayoMace3: I knew he'd show up from the get-go too! I wuv Monomi as well, I think we all wuv Monomi! Well, Ryutaro is important… I think. Yeah poor Cocoa *snickers about stuff only the author knows***

**Kristen-Kai-Lundy: Hell yeah! Gotta catch em all! Oh, wait you meant Ashida… awkward. Everyone likes cocoa with marshmallows! Oh, wait you meant Cocoa Law… awkward. Well you should go watch it, the first four seasons are on Netflix! Monokuma and Monomi encounters are funny, but I believe the funniest ones where the Monokuma vs. Usami in the actual game and the Island Mode! Made my cry!**

**HeroNoMore: I love them all too! Ah yes, Cocoa and Tamiko *snickers about stuff only the author knows***

**Enough talking! Next chapter!**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Law Offers and Bans Many Services**

**Before game**

_"__Velcome, your highness. I have been expecting you."_

_"__H-how did y-you-"_

_"__I am a psychic, your highness, I read of it in the stars this morning. Tell me, vhat is it you seek?"_

_"__I seek to commune with the passed on, I was told to come to you by-"_

_"__Kiyoto Madarame, perhaps?"_

_"__Y-yes!"_

_"__Whom vould you like to speak vith?"_

_"__He only gave me this slip of paper '11037'. Do you know what that means?"_

_"__I do, come let me show you to him."_

_"__What about payment? It said on your door-"_

_"__You came from Kiyoto, so he is vell I assume?"_

_"__Yes"_

_"__That is payment enough, this vay!"_

**Game**

_Chris McLean… Chris McLean… Why does that name sound so familiar? I can't remember, I can't remember!_

"Hey kid, relax! Everything's gonna be okay!"

_I looked over and saw that it was Hachi, who was trying to comfort me I heard behind me a snide reply_

"He doesn't need your pity."

_The redhead was baffled. He looked up at Cocoa and held up a certain finger. The two began arguing, and I decided to get on with the task at hand. Chris had told us to meet him at the top of the mountain. I started walking faster so I could get there quicker, but I became interrupted by the sound of a guitar playing a very Spanish chord _

"Olé!"

_Uh-oh. I turned around and to my surprise I found Liam, coming at me with a matador hat and castanets. Behind him, a very startled Helena was chasing after him. As he rushed by me I heard him say in a thick, seductive, Spanish accent_

"You got to be faster than that, Señorita!"

_But he was too fast for Helena, and soon she placed her hand on my shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Confused, I asked_

"So, um, was that another Liam?"

_Breathing heavily, Helena nodded_

"Latino?"

"Spaniard"

"Oh"

_After our awkward silence, Helena had regained her breath, so I proceeded with the interrogation _

"Name?"

_Her frustrated scowl soon turned into a dreamy smile as she sighed in awe_

_"__Leone del Rio!"_

**Leone del Rio**

**SHSL Dancer**

**Spanish**

_Rolling my eyes, I left Helena standing there, petrified in that dreamy stance. It's kind of odd, though, if Helena finds del Rio attractive, would she also be attracted to Liam? They are the same person after all. _

_Shrugging it off, I continued my trek up the cliff when all of a sudden I heard a large THWACK sound and a girlish scream. I ran quickly over to the top of the hill, and found everyone looking over the side, Chris chuckling._

"Well now, that'll teach him to interrupt me!"

_He turned around and saw me, grinned, and beckoned me to join the others. Once the fifteen of us had gathered around Chris as if we were a Kindergarten class, he relayed to us the procedures, as a Kindergarten teacher would've_

"Okay, kidos! Listen up, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Chris McLean! The host of the Fourth Game of Mutual Killing! As you all are probably aware of, the Mutual Killing Games were created by the SHSL Despair as a means to quench the remainder of hope in the world! A noble cause, but way too stereotypical! So my producers decided that it would be great for ratings to host one of my own! So, same rules as the older ones, except this time, only one winner! Oh and to give you greedy teenagers some motive, the winner receives one. Million. DOLLARS!"

_A collection of gasps could be heard throughout the group, and some people shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Others, however, openly expressed their contrary opinions._

"Psssshhhhh, whatever! As if this is real. Junko Enoshima is long gone and nobody would ever do something like this without that much insanity!"

_Was Shunaiko's response_

"… how… exhilarating…"

_This caused many to inch away from Miki_

"Well shit, a guy can't catch a break can he?"

_With that Ryutaro let out a sigh_

"Hehehehehe! Holy mother of the sweet baby Jesus! That is one funny joke mister! Haw haw haw!"

_Christ, how many personalities does Liam have? Many of us looked over at the newbie, who wore only a cowboy hat as the difference in appearance._

"And who are you this time, Liam? Or, uh, Mail or um, whoever you were?"

_The cowboy tipped his hat in Sundee's direction and responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world _

"Why shoot, li'l lady! I'm only the best goddam singer this side o' the Mississippi! Name's Leroy!"

**Leroy Johnson**

**SHSL Singer**

**American**

_At that point in time a certain someone came trekking up the hill. One SHSL Lawyer, named Cocoa._

_Rubbing his head where a stick appeared to hit him, he walked over to the group and calmly sat down next to Ramina, who proceeded to sing about his recent tale. Chris allowed a chuckle_

"So, how was your trip, Cocoa? Did ya meet Fang? He just loves to make new friends!"

_Cocoa sneered as Chris continued his laughing_

"Now if you want to be all official about your current situation, you are free to search the area! However, if you try to leave, please know that there are sharks out there that have been trained to hunt you guys down and either bring you back, or eat you! Either way you cannot leave! Don't believe me? That's okay, I won't stop you from trying anyway!"

_He chuckled at the gasps and appalled faces surrounding him_

"One more thing, at night time I want all of you to gather at the bonfire pit! I will go over some important rules that you should probably know as soon as possible… okay guys, dismissed!"

**Investigation Time**

**Spontaneous Area Change: **

**The Unlucky Tiki Bar**

**Characters present:**

**Sundee Takanashi**

**Cocoa Law**

_Investigate Tiki Bar?_

**Yes**

No

_Looking around the area, I noticed several pamphlets lying on the counter of the bar. I picked them up and flipping through them, I nearly fainted. The pamphlet wasn't an advertisement for anything like a trip or product, it was a short article titled __'Kibogamine: An Insider's Look on how the most Formidable Walls we penetrated__'. As I began to turn the page, a hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched the pamphlet right out of my hands._

"Tut, tut, tut! You mustn't spoil the game, Nokoda! Nobody likes a spoiler!"

_I looked at Chris with a hateful glare and turned to face Cocoa, who was right behind me._

"It's okay, I already read it. Meet me in my cabin later if you want to know what it said."

_He whispered as Chris departed. I nodded and continued to investigating the bar. I climbed over the counter and began looking over the staff area. It seemed to have several drink dispensers and even a Starbucks latte maker. As I looked around more I saw several unusual items laying around as if they belonged there, namely the large skull marked bottle of purple liquid next to the collection of various sharp items arranged in order of length. Apparently, Chris wasn't kidding._

_I looked around some more and found nothing of suspicion, so I left the bar and proceeded to go on to the next area when she Sundee stopped me._

"So, find anything?"

_She looked at me with dead seriousness, I nodded and gestured to the bar_

"Yeah, I found a bottle of poison and some knives, it seems as though Chris actually wants us to kill one another."

_Sundee looked away and began playing with a loose bit of one of her bandages_

"Oh."

_I wanted to say something to comfort her, I wanted to tell her it was going to be okay. But something inside of me said it wouldn't be. The little voice inside my head insisted I keep moving, so I did._

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Old Mansion on the Hill**

**Characters Present:**

**Miki Erina**

**Kukuri Yukimura**

_Investigate Mansion?_

**Yes**

No

_I approached the Mansion with caution, it looked worn down and ready to fall. I reached for the door when I felt a cold hand pull me away. I looked behind me and saw Erina, staring blankly at the mansion._

"It's locked… you… can't open it yet."

_I nodded and looked away from her cold face. It was making me nervous just looking at Miki. The way she spoke as if she were a ghost or something. As I walked away, she grabbed hold of my shoulder once more._

"I… found out something… if you want to know…"

_I turned to face her, her cold dead eyes staring straight into mine_

"This island… was once the set of a very popular Canadian T.V show… it was forced to shut down though… I don't know why…"

_Her gaze drifted from me to the mansion and she slowly let go of my arm. But before I could leave, she pointed to something I hadn't seen before, a black book lying closed on the steps. I went over to pick it up and read the first page_

_'__**This is the Diary of Gwen Fahlenbock. If found please return it to Gwen immediately. If lost, fess up or else I will hunt you down and slit your throat! I'm talking to you Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Mal, Scott'**_

_I looked down and found another name that appeared to be scribbled hastily next to the warning list_

**_'_****_And Noah!'_**

_I placed the book down seeing as the owner clearly didn't want anyone reading it, whether to learn more about her or just for the fun of it. I turned around to continue talking with Erina, trying not to be rude, but I found she had disappeared. As I began to leave as well I noticed Kukuri looking at the mansion with great interest. I soon realized she was drawing it out on her sketchpad._

_I leaned over her shoulder to get a better view of the sketch, and as expected, it was sketched to perfect accuracy._

"It's very pretty!"

_Bad idea. Kukuri jumped in fright and threw her sketch book in my face with the force of Chuck Norris. Wailing in pain, I cradled my face as I flipped backwards and landed on my back, flopping like a fish out of water. Kukuri shrieked and helped me to my feet squealing repeatedly several apologies to her blunder._

"I-its fine Kukuri, really!"

"N-no, it really isn't! I could've hurt you badly!"

_Ahh, but you did! Is what I wanted to say. But I restrained myself and saying in a very anti-Ryutaro manner_

"I deserved it; I should've known not to sneak up on you like that! That drawing is really nice, though!"

_Kukuri blushed and smiled a bit_

"R-really?"

_I nodded with sincerity_

"Absolutely! Why, I don't think I've met anyone who could-"

"TIMBER!"

_Those words were uttered by a thick Indian accent as the mansion collapsed completely. Standing amidst the rubble was Liam, or probably another Liam, this time his hair was all askew and a pencil sticking out of it. He held in his hands, blueprints and slowly began walking to me and the startled Kukuri._

_He shook his head_

"That will never do! I cannot build the perfect model with these designs!"

_I tapped his shoulder, and without looking at me he said in a bored manner_

"Hello my name is Pumbja Apakatanaket; I am the Super High School Level Architect and the newest personality of Liam Pierre Francis Lafayette De Chambeau Trouillefou. This is my first time in the outside world, now leave."

******Pumbja Apakatanaket**

**SHSL Architect**

**Indian**

_I looked at him in shock, how many personalities does this kid have? I did exactly as he told me without much resistance, escorting Kukuri back to her cabin. After exiting, I went back to investigating._

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Beach Area 1; Sergeant Chef's Boot Camp**

**Characters Present:**

**Hachi Shunaiko**

**Toy Kasse**

**Ramina Parker**

_Investigate Sergeant Chef's Boot Camp?_

**Yes**

No

_Well, this is… different! What was this place anyway?_

"It was the location of a popular Canadian Game Show called Total Drama. It ran for ten seasons before it was shut down due to the Despair thingy caused by Junko Enoshima and her cohorts."

_I turned only to see Hachi right next to me. Startled, I jumped and clutched my heart_

"What the Hell dude?"

_He smiled apologetically_

"Ooops, did I frighten you? Sorry!"

_I waved it off but continued to look at him in surprise_

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

_To that, the Jack-of-all-trades laughed_

"Oh were you now? I didn't know that! I was trying to tell that to Toy and Ramina! They had never seen that show so they didn't know where we were! But I'm glad you heard, a lot less explaining for me to do!"

_He chuckled again and walked away. I turned and saw Ramina and Hachi over by a set of destroyed planks of red and green wood. The two seemed to be giggling over nothing. I decided to approach them, which might have just been a mistake._

"Hellllllllllllloooooooooooooo theeeeeeerrrrrreeeee!"

"Hey, Nokoda!"

_Ramina was jumping up and down as Toy smiled cutely at me. They signaled for me to come closer and, I admit, I was extremely hesitant. Something didn't quite click with those two, they seemed innocent enough, but… one can never be too careful around people like them._

_I eventually threw away all those Takane thoughts and approached them cheerfully. After all, what could possibly go wrong!?_

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Hospital Tent**

**Characters Present:**

**Soft Hairy Thing**

**A Hot Kettle**

**Ashida's Boobs**

_Do you really want to open your eyes?_

Yes

**No**

_But you will, right?_

**Yes**

No

_I opened my eyes as if they were forced open by a mysterious force of energy willing my every movement and saw black… and soon realized what was causing this blackness. I also felt a burning heat on my left hand and a furry one on my right. Is this the gateway between Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell? Probably not._

_I stirred and removed my hands from the unknown objects they were touching and used all of my strength on the black cloud that was blocking my vision and my lungs._

"He's alive! Is a miracle! I will a celebrate with some dinner!"

"You already made him your filthy soup. If we're giving him anything, it'll be one of my pastries."

"Boys, calm down!"

"Ohmygoshareyouokay!"

_The black cloud lifted and it was soon found out that Ashida had had me in a position quite common in an anime. I took a long gasp of air and nearly passed out. I was seeing two Liams._

_I rubbed my eyes and blinked in disbelief. I wasn't seeing things. Liam had sprouted two heads._

_I nearly fainted._

"Do not be afraid, figlio! We do not a bite!"

_The left one with a chef's hat said in a thick Italian accent. The right one, wearing a baker's hat, scoffed and muttered in a thick Russian accent_

"At least, not strangers."

_The left one laughed heartily and replied_

"Oho! You are a very funny fellow!"

"Look who is talking. You are the one that bites more often."

"Hey now! At least I don't a bite harder!"

"At least I can withhold myself for more than five seconds!"

"YOU WOULD BE THE ONE TO WAIT FIVE A SECONDS AND AT THE SIXTH YOU WOULD SINK A YOUR TEETH INTO FLESH AND SAY YOU HELD IT LONGER FOR A MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS! YOU A SON OF A BITCH!"

"LOOK AT YOUR BIG MOUTH, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"YOU WANNA GO?"

"BRING IT ON!"

_And the two proceeded to bite each other in various places on till there body began quivering and they began to spin around faster than lightning. When they stopped, Liam stood there. Holding his head to stop the spinning. _

"W-what happened?"

_Tamiko reached for Liam's shoulder but grabbed his leg and proceeded to stroke it _

"You were in one of your other personalities. There seemed to be two of them."

_Liam awkwardly shifted away from Tamiko's accidental bad touch and inched closer to the bed next to mine. He held his forehead and collapsed on the bed, with an exaggerated gasp._

"Oh Mon Dieu! This is not good! Did Leonardo bite anyone? How was Leopold? Good? Bad? Ohohohohohoh! Nononononononono!"

**Leonardo DiGiornio**

**SHSL Chef**

**Italian**

**and**

**Leopold Maloshitsky**

**SHSL Baker**

**Russian**

_Liam buried his face in his hands and began muttering in French. Ashida was now off of my bed and petting a Golden Retriever to the right of my bed. I realized that the dog was probably Tamiko's service dog. Suddenly remembered something about Liam._

"Liam, don't you change personalities when someone uses a triggering word?"

_Liam nodded _

"Oui, oui! Whenever someone says a word correlated to any one of my multiple artistic abilities!"

_I nodded in assent and continued_

"Well why did you just change back?"

_Liam stroke his goatee in thought and sprung up as he came with an answer._

"At eight o'clock my personalities automatically shut off! That way, we can say for certain that I am the dominant personality!"

_Eight O'clock huh? That's convenient! Wait a minute_

_I jumped out of the bed, startling the others._

"W-where are you going, monsieur?"

_Without looking back or stopping I shouted_

"I have to find Cocoa!"

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Cocoa Law's Cabin**

**Characters present:**

**Cocoa Law**

_Do you want to enter Cocoa's room?_

Yes

No

**Stop sounding like a pervert**

_Are you going in or not?_

**Yes**

No

"I was wondering what was taking so long."

_Cocoa sat on an armchair in front of a blazing fireplace. His room was small and very messy for a lawyer's or at least what I though a lawyer was like. There were books lying out all over the place, the bed was unmade, and the bathroom door was open, revealing a very messy bathroom._

_He beckoned me to sit on the bed. As I did so I caught a glimpse of the lawyer. He was sitting crisscross on the chair with a bathrobe on and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. His hair was wet so I assumed he had just gotten out of the shower. He blew on his steaming mug and took a sip._

"Cocoa?"

_His eyes were closed, so it took me a while to figure out he was talking to me. I shook my head_

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself."

_He blew once more and sipped from the cup. He looked up and opened his eyes, keeping them on the fire._

"Something is not right here."

_I waited for him to continue_

"Someone here isn't who they say they are."

_He took another sip_

"Watch them carefully, if you feel you can't trust someone you can't, understand?"

_I nodded slowly, not sure how to respond._

"That's all."

_I sat there in shock. That's not all, he's holding back_

"There's something you aren't telling me, is there?"

_He chuckled ominously_

"If I could tell you I would. But that person has warned me not to. I suggest you leave with my advice in tow."

_Not wanting to argue, I left Cocoa to himself, and walked straight to my cabin. Tomorrow would be another day._

**Spontaneous Scene Change:**

**Monokuma Theatre**

**Lesson 1: Hope**

_Monokuma: Hope is a strong word children! You should make sure you use it in correct situations! Why, when I was a young bear, I didn't have a clue as to the power of hope! I was hungry and I told my mom I hoped she could make me some fish tacos! Well she made me fish tacos, but she used fish skin as a taco shell! It was still delicious but I've learned that I must specify what I mean before I hope for it!_

**_Day 1,_**

**_End._**

**_Sixteen students left._**

**Author's note**

**Phew! That was a handful! Took me what, two three weeks? I dunno, I forgot. I really need to make more time for my stories, especially TDID. I do have a lot of free time. Speaking of which, there is a poll on my bio for which characters you would like to see get a free time event! So you better hurry, cause I think I might give you guys one more chapter before a free time event! Also, UnleashTheDinosaurs has drawn up Toy, Nokoda, Ryutaro, Kasai, and Ashida, so if you want to get a visual aid, Deviantart is where you'll find them! Till next time!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates!**


	5. Chapter 1: Pre FTE

**Author's note**

**Phew! That was a handful! Took me what, two three weeks? I dunno, I forgot. I really need to make more time for my stories, especially TDID. I do have a lot of free time. Speaking of which, there is a poll on my bio for which characters you would like to see get a free time event! So you better hurry, cause I think I might give you guys one more chapter before a free time event! Also, UnleashTheDinosaurs has drawn up Toy, Nokoda, Ryutaro, Kasai, and Ashida, so if you want to get a visual aid, Deviantart is where you'll find them! Till next time!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates!**

**Damn, that's kinda disappointing, I had so many people review last few chapters, guess I'm too harsh? Eh, maybe they'll be back! Always look on the bright side of life!**

**Shyjoker- (At That1guyeveryonehates inc.)**

**Kiyoto Madarame is shown seated back on a swivel chair in front of a large screen featuring random camera's view of things like del Rio showering, the executive board stocking up on Bleach and Road to El Dorado information, etc. Kiyoto takes a sip from his mug as Sakushi runs in with a DVD in his hands.**

**"Hey! Hey! Kiyo! We got another video response from the weirdo that has all of her creations portrayed as if they were real people! I'm tellin ya, weirdos…"**

**"Just gimme the damn disc."**

**Sakushi hands Kiyoto the disc. Kiyoto plays the recording with Sakushi taking notes as his superior orders him to. Finally, when all is watched, the two stare at each other wide-eyed. Sakushi speaks first**

**"So uhh, do we show the boss?"**

**Kiyoto scratches his chin and shakes his head**

**"Nah, just answer the questions and respond to the comments, we can't have the boss worrying about this trivial buissness."**

**Ryutaro: I would like to firstly point out to this Alka creep, that That1guyeveryonehates is not a pessimist as of right now! He was when he started, it's what Kiyoto calls the 'becoming a teen phase'.**

**Liam: Oh merci! I am so glad that you think I am words that I myself have no idea what they could possibly mean!**

**Leopold: What he means is thanks.**

**Leonardo: Especially for a liking us!**

**Sakushi: Coolio! We like our dad! Even though we're all older than him…**

**Shinji: We also get tortured, or at least, we will be soon.**

**Kiyoto: We actually have little control over our own actions, everything we do is dictated by That1guyeveryonehates and we like it that way, saves brain power.**

**Korimasa: Rest in peace Shyjoker! May you live on as a tree or a duck or some other wondrous being of nature!**

**Kristen-Kai-Lundy- I know right, perhaps those melons might factor into a murder case if she's not careful… Liam's very good at doing things unintentionally, the poor idiot. Ah yes, good ole time will tell! *laughs about things only author knows***

**PSISomething- I'm glad! Well your assumptions are incorrect, Liam's personalities end with Leopold and Leonardo. If you went on the poll, you would've seen the full list of all the participants in this Game of Mutual killing, and I take it there were no unfamiliar names. I introduced all of them quickly so I could A). Get them out of the way, and B). To allow you guys to vote on the FTEs. His personalities will only show up if I'm either board with Liam (which is rare) or if I want to tell a certain aspect of the story through one of the personalities' point of view. MPD characters are especially interesting, since they give you new perspectives when certain characters and actions get boring, they're like different characters. Besides, some of them are really just filler, I only have big plans for two or three of them (and I won't say who!) so I apologize for the confusion, but I'll have you know, everything has a purpose in my stories. **

**Arcana of the True Self- I take it this is a new name (that or I'm really ignorant and inconsiderate)! Oh just you wait! I personally never saw ToyxNokoda, and as the author it's really hard to think of ships when I've something else in mind, but I might add a few more moments of them, just for you! Yeah Blainely, got a problem with that? I personally liked Blainely, though her appearance in the game was stupid, I think she was a very funny character to have when the aftermath show needed to be spiced up. I have no idea if you're laughing because of the name or because you actually know who Blainely is, if it was the former I feel incredibly stupid. I will definitely do that… next chapter… when the FTEs start…**

**See guys, I like writing responses to the reviews so it disappoints me when I don't get as much as I'd like (which is probably why this is going to take up half the chapter… I'll just stop right now and cut to the story)**

**Before Game**

_'58, 59, 60! Done!'_

_Kentarō Ototchi paused and rested his aching muscles. He had done what no other sumo wrestler had done before him. He had eaten 60 bacon filled cheeseburgers in one minute. Then again, nobody in the world had accomplished such a feat._

_Kentarō swelled with pride. His gluttonous ways had made him larger than anyone of his friends or family. He had snacked on protein filled snacks for so long, his thick mass was an equal split between muscle and fat. He was a perfect fit for the title SHSL Sumo Wrestler._

_He stood up from his chair and threw a handful of sweaty money on the table. As he exited the Fast-food restaurant, he basked in the astonished looks on the faces of the customers. The blonde cashier waved cheerfully and bide him a good day. He didn't surprise them, he broke 50 last week. He'd return for 70 the following week. Right now, he'd hit the gym. Kaban was waiting for him by now._

_"Hey! Hey! Wait!"_

_'What now?' Kentarō thought angrily as he turned to meet the gaze of the blonde cashier, hurrying over to him. She smelled like strawberries and she was quite the looker, some of the best looking knockers the wrestler had seen._

_He recognized her as the legendary Junko Enoshima, SHSL Model. His best friend, Kiyoto, was her professor at Kibogamine academy, a school he had attended five years earlier. He pitied Kiyoto. He had a great deal of beautiful young women in his classes, but he was a teacher. _

_'Myself on the other hand!' Kentarō chuckled inwardly. It didn't matter that he was five years older than this girl. He knew of a relationship of the same caliber between two students at the school, so he knew him dating Junko wouldn't be that big of a problem._

_"What?" he responded as she finally caught up with the large adult._

_She handed him some coins and said, trying to catch her breath_

_"You forgot your change!"_

_That pissed Kentarō off. His friends were all significantly smarter and more aware of little things like this. So the fact that he couldn't even count money right pissed Kentarō off to no end. But living with a drill sergeant and neurologist for four years can take its toll on a beef head like him._

_He smiled slyly and bellowed in his deep voice_

_"Perfect! There appears to be enough to buy a drink over at The Black Lotus! Wanna come?"_

_Junko giggled cutely and replied with a seductive wink_

_"I'm just about done with my shift! I'll be right with you!"_

_The blonde ran off, breeze catching and blowing up her skirt, revealing a nice round squeezable ass being wedgied by her hot pink panties._

_Kentarō chuckled evilly, grin extending._

_'This is going to be a rewarding night!'_

_The poor Sumo Wrestler had no idea what he was getting himself into._

**Game**

**Unknown area**

**Time: Past your bedtime!**

_"You cannot fail, not after the effort you've put into my restoration!"_

_"I understand milady"_

_"Oh, how can I stay mad at such a sweet face? Just make sure it doesn't happen again!"_

_"Y-yes, Junko."_

_"Good, good! Now get some shut eye! In a few days, the fun will finally begin!"_

_"As you wish."_

**And cut! I warned you about it being a short chapter. I'm mainly doing this to try and get my story back up on the front page and all that crap so I decided to cut out the idea of Nokoda waiting a day before doing the FTEs and just get this out. Also, it lets me do more Before Game things which I love doing! Till next time!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates**

**(I really need to get on with my TDID story!)**


	6. Chapter 1: FTE part 1

**(I really need to get on with my TDID story!)**

**I'll just get right on with it right now!**

**PSISomething- Yeah, I'm totally committing and not vanishing off the face of the earth, tell that to my TDID readers! But, I will finish both before I start on something new, that's a promise!**

**MayoMace3- No worries, I understand! Ah yes, poor Kenny!**

**Arcana of the True Self- Hecks yeah! You're welcome!? *Takes a moment to try to remember what he said and shrugs it off for now* **

**Shyjoker- (Kiyoto Madarame's office)**

**Kiyoto takes a sip from his mug and stares deadpan at the camera**

**Kiyoto- Firstly, forgive That1guyeveryonehates, though he controls our actions, he does not control our words. So please assume that it is one of the O.C's on genuine feelings being outpoured. Secondly, the boss simply wanted to squeeze out all leftover votes from the poll so he could leave nobody out of the voting, and he wanted an excuse to write an extra Before Game story. Thirdly, I have yet to inform the boss of any unfortunate events that may have befallen Shyjoker, so it's as though you never died in the first place. Lastly, the boss is fully aware of your drawings, he likes them, but he has already instructed UnleashTheDinosaurs to that task, sorry. If you're wondering how I got this, stop. I am a brilliant neurologist who has invented so many life changing products and serum, I know how to revert time on an object. Thank you. Oh and, P.S, please control your O.C's, they annoy Ryutaro to no end. You don't really have to, it's just what he told me to tell you. That is all.**

**Before Game**

_"Could you move over please?"_

_The prisoner looked at the T.V host with death in his eyes. He was tall and muscular and reminded Chris too much of the escaped serial killer with a chainsaw and a hook that was in one of the Total Drama Island episodes. He looked almost as big as Chef. Almost._

_Chris put his hands up in defense, trying to calm the homicidal maniac down._

_"Hey! It's cool man! Chill!"_

_The prisoner glared at him one more time and turned his attention back to his food. Chris sighed silently to himself, so as to not disturb any more of the inmates. He picked up his tray of untouched food and threw it away. It was worse, by far, than anything Chef ever made the kids eat, which says something since he had several challenges dedicated to Chef's food. _

_'But at least Chef knew how to cook real food! This guy has probably never opened a cookbook before in his life!'_

_Chris slowly trudged back to his cell when he was stopped by the sound of an all too familiar voice._

_"Chris? Uncle Chriiiiiiiiiiiis!"_

_He turned around, and sure enough he found the procurer of the bubbly voice. A voice he had heard way too often for any normal Uncle._

_The famous supermodel, and his niece, Junko Enoshima. _

**Game**

**Nokoda Saibura's Cabin**

**Characters Present:**

**Screw it, you know it's just him. The poor helpless loner! All alone because nobody loves h-**

"Shut up, narrator."

**Must you ruin all the fun?**

"I won't even dignify that with an answer"

_Groggily, I looked up. Nothing was different than how I'd left it, which was good. It meant nobody had tried to kill him._

_I approached my dresser and, to my surprise, found clothes identical to the ones I wore at my arrival. I blinked, shrugged, and put them on. Chris had told us to meet in the Mess Hall first thing in the morning, and that's exactly where I went._

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Mess Hall**

**Characters Present:**

**Ashida Saiki**

**Cocoa Law**

**Liam P. F. L. D. Trouillefou**

**Ramina Parker**

**Chris McLean**

_I walked in the Mess Hall, hoping to acquire some grub, when our friendly neighborhood host dude grabbed me by the shoulder and led me forward, speaking to me very enthusiastically._

"So, Nokoda, as the main character of the fourth game of Mutual Killing, you are required to fill up some filler parts of each chapter! These are called Free Time Events, or FTEs! These are just little snippets of interaction that are completely independent of the main game and are there to get in as much character development as humanly possible for a character in a Danganronpa game. For some odd reason, we won't provide you enough time to spend with everyone, or enough time to fill one person up, however we are required by law, and popular demand, to do this! So without further ado"

_He shoved me on to the seat in across from Ashida_

"Bond!"

_With that, Chris locked the Mess Hall's tarp covered entrance, making sure the people inside couldn't leave and the people outside couldn't enter._

_Awkwardly Ashida and I looked at each other, each one trying to find a way to start up a conversation_

**Ashida Saiki Free Time Event: lvl. 1**

**Changing the dialogue screen to better suit this scene.**

**This format is not copyright to those of you that use it.**

Nokoda: Soooooo… um… what do you wanna talk about?

Ashida: Uhhhmmm… how about our talents? Seems like a good place to start.

Nokoda: Um, well, you already know my secret!

Ashida flushed and stuttered apologetically

Ashida: Yeah, s-sorry about that, I could tell you mine if you want!

Nokoda: N-no! You don't have to do that or anything, I'm not like that!

They both recalled the people on the island that were like that and shuddered

Ashida: Anything else about your talent?

Nokoda: Well, nothing too major. I mean, when I was younger I was always mesmerized by the pretty colors of the traffic lights but that's really it I guess. What about you?

Ashida pursed her lips and tapped them with her finger in a pensive fashion

Ashida: Well. I only actually started archery less than a year ago.

Nokoda: Really? You must be pretty good then.

Ashida shrugged

Ashida: I guess so…

The silence pertained for a few more seconds

Ashida: Something isn't right.

Nokoda: What do you mean?

Ashida: I mean this place, it was the location of a popular Canadian game show.

Nokoda: So?

Ashida: So, what're we doing here? This is Canada, we're Japanese! We're supposed to be at Kibogamine Academy, aren't we?

Nokoda: Well think back to the second game of Mutual Killing, that didn't take place in Kibogamine.

Ashida: But it was still in Japan!

Nokoda: We don't know that, do we? They were in a simulation that could've been hosted anywhere.

Ashida: Still, there is one more thing I bet you can't answer.

Nokoda: Try me.

Ashida: Chris said this was the fourth game, right?

Nokoda: Yeah.

Ashida: But there were only two other games, weren't there?

Nokoda: Maybe there's one we don't know about, like maybe it was taken from our memories.

Ashida: But why that one! Why not the first two?

At this Nokoda was stumped, it didn't help that bubbly Ashida was challenging him with these pretty thoughtful questions. She almost reminded him of Cocoa or Ryutaro, except, not as attractive.

**Ashida Saiki Free Time Event: lvl. 1- Complete**

**1/6**

**Gwen's Diary has been updated!**

**Select next person**

**Cocoa Law**

Liam Trouillefou

Ramina Parker

**Cocoa Law Free Time Event: lvl. 1**

**Keeping changed un-copyrighted dialogue style**

**(HAH!)**

Nokoda: So, I don't want to start off awkwardly and you still owe me that piece of information! So talk, Cocoanut!

Cocoa: My name isn't Cocoanut, just Cocoa will do, and I already told you, I cannot rely that information to you!

Nokoda: Come on, you can't just tell me you know something and then not tell me what it is!

Cocoa took a sip from his ever present cup and sighed

Cocoa: Fine, here.

He pulled a DVD out from his pocket and handed it to me

Cocoa: Wait on till night time, then sneak into the old mansion, find the miniature movie theatre and play it.

Nokoda: But isn't it against the rules to leave at night time?

Cocoa: No, just to enter the Mess Hall and trying to head to the other areas around the island. You also can't eat in your rooms or use running water.

Nokoda: This Island has running water?

Cocoa: Well that's what the bulletin board said.

Nokoda: Bulletin board?

Cocoa: Chris keeps moving it, it's either with him or not, depending on his mood.

I pocketed the disc and turned back to him

Nokoda: Now, it's bonding time!

Cocoa: W-what?

Nokoda: So, what's your favorite color?

Cocoa: Uhm-

Nokoda: Yeah I like that color too, well I like all the colors! Except black, white, and gray! Those aren't even colors really…

Cocoa: Well, what do you want to talk about?

Nokoda: Hmmm? How about family?

Cocoa: F-family?

Nokoda: Sure! For instance, thanks to my dad, I found out that I'm not only a very good Traffic Light Operator, I'm an even better talker! How about you?

Cocoa: W-what do you mean?

Nokoda: What's your dad like?

Cocoa: Uhm, well, I hardly think that's any of your business!

His face flared as he said that

Nokoda: B-but why

Cocoa: DON'T ASK!

With that he stormed off, but didn't get too far as he was forced to hang out with Liam (or was it Mail?)

**Cocoa Law Free Time Event: lvl. 1- Complete**

**1/6**

**Gwen's Diary has been updated!**

**Megaphone Announcement**

**"Attention all campers! I mean students! I finally got this stupid thing working again! Isn't it great? Anyway, it is now Night Time! I don't want to catch any of you in the Mess Hall, lest you face the wrath of Chef Hatchet! Just kidding, he's probably working on that cruise ship or something. But seriously, don't go in there! No reason, just cause. Also, no eating! Food is precious, but it loses value if you keep it in your mouth Twenty-Four Seven! And don't try to swim away or head to another part of the Island! The animals here love their space and they can get pretty, heh heh, killy, if you trespass! Good night everyone! Sweet dreams! Oh, and feel free to start killing people! That's kinda the whole purpose of this!"**

_Well, now I have this to look forward to every night… great._

**Spontaneous Area Change**

**Old Mansion on the Hill**

**Characters present:**

**Nokoda Saibura**

**?**

**Time: 12:00**

_The mansion was creepy as ever. The fact that it was the middle of the night didn't help. I held the disc Cocoa gave to me in my hand and opened the door. The creak nearly made me pee myself. I mentally slapped myself for playing Slender Man late at night all those times, and made a note to myself to get Pumbja to oil all the doors to everywhere on this stupid Island._

_I entered, slowly, and reached for the light switch. Now that the light was turned on, I was comfortable with closing the door. I looked around and, as I expected, saw numerous pictures of Chris, each one mimicking a famous painting such as the Mona Lisa and even the Picture of Dorian Gray (though not the version that would've accurately captured Chris' "beauty")_

_But I didn't have time to look for anything that wasn't the Theater. I walked down the hall and opened a door with the letters Theater written in gold paint. The room inside was dark, no light switches in sight. I noticed a staircase to my right and climbed up to find the projection room. I took the disc and placed it into the DVD player, hit play, and awaited the movie to begin._

_(The screen starts black on till white letters appear as the apparent title)_

Kiyoto Madarame

The Life of a Young Genius

_(The screen goes black again for a few seconds as a slideshow of pictures of Kiyoto Madarame starts. There is a high pitched squeaky voice that begins a narration)_

**_Kiyoto Madarame, SHSL Neurologist, was like every other student at Kibogamine Academy, talented and willing to do anything in order to promote himself in the real world! When he was still a freshman, he developed a drug that would affect the part of the brain that keeps track of time by making it function more slowly than average. It was able to make mere seconds feel like centuries to the user! It worked incredibly well as a torture device! Over the years, Kiyoto became more successful and was offered scholarships to many prestigious universities! And, by his senior year, he became a world renowned figure and made it on the cover of Time Magazine as Person of the Year!_**

**_Then, tragedy struck. Over the span of three weeks, his entire home room class of sixteen students went missing! It wasn't on till the three weeks had passed that Kiyoto Madarame, and five of his closest friends, exited the Japanese Government Building, all six of them were reported to have suffered only mental injuries. These six friends remained with each other for the rest of their known lives. Their names are as follows;_**

_(The screen shows the pictures of each individual as they are listed. The first one is a picture of a tall, muscular man with a buzz cut and the smile of an over achiever plastered on his lightly tanned, clean shaven face.)_

**_Kaban Zuchimishi: SHSL Drill Sergeant_**

_(Next is a round faced man with a cocky smirk and, with the exception of a black ponytail starting from the back of his head traveling to his shoulders, a shiny bald head.)_

**_ Kentarō Ototchi: SHSL Sumo Wrestler_**

_(Following him is a small pale girl with flowing pink hair and a mole at the edge of her lips. She wears a calm and collected face that gives the impression she wants to kill the cameraman.)_

**_Sayori Tachki: SHSL Psychic_**

_(After her is a girl of small stature and a very pleasant smile on her face. Her hair is hidden by a veil that is typically worn by nuns.)_

**_Kichi Oronasu: SHSL Nun_**

_(The last girl is wearing a very attractive cheerleading uniform and has a very wild and eccentric smile. She has her raven hair in a beautiful French braid.)_

**_Jeanette Ambelle Francine Clara De Chambeau Trouillefou: SHSL Cheerleader_**

_(The screen continued on with a picture of Kiyoto's senior year home room class)_

**_What exactly happened to the other ten students? No one knows! The six survivors refuse to talk about it! However, thanks to their support, we are able to show you individual pictures of each student!_**

_(The screen went back to showing each individual as they were announced. The first one was of a man who resembled an Indian man, what with his tanned skin and short black hair and comforting smile.)_

**_Amon Bura-Chi: SHSL Diplomat_**

_(The next showed a picture of two identical Gothic twins. They each had pale skin and jet black hair styled up in spikes. They looked deadpan at the camera, with the only noticeable difference was the right person's bigger chest.)_

**_Torei Muramasa (Male): SHSL Gothic Painter_**

**_Torai Muramasa (Female): SHSL Gothic Sculptor_**

_(Next was a sturdy female, wearing clothes of ancient Japanese nobility. She gazed at the camera without a trace of a smile and sharp, determined eyes. Her short brown hair cut to ear length.)_

**_Ginchyo Katsu: SHSL Warrior_**

_(Following her was a small boy with thin glasses and pale skin. He gazed dreamily at the camera, his hand swimming through his shoulder length red hair.)_

**_Takashi Settori: SHSL Astronomer_**

_(The next student was a bit taller than the previous one. She had her bright pink hair in a swirly bun and slightly pale skin. She had a cheerful face, with one eye closed in a winking manner, and a lollipop in her mouth.)_

**_Yachiru Koizumi: SHSL Candy Maker_**

_(Following her was a tall, slightly muscular man with shoulder length raven hair. His face showed a calm and inviting smile and his eyelids were only half opened.)_

**_Nekano Awesagaya: SHSL Masseuse_**

_(The next student wore a black skin tight suit covering her entire body. All that could be seen were her cold brown eyes. It was only made apparent of her female gender, dude to her large bust that seemed to be fighting against the suit.)_

**_Nisa Shihoin: SHSL Ninja_**

_(Following her was a muscular tan skinned, shirtless man who held his fists up in front of his face. He assumed a defensive position, though his face assumed an easy-going grin, underneath a mop of black hair. He was dressed in scars and bruises.)_

**_Juan-Diego Lopez: SHSL Boxer_**

_(The final student was a very attractive female, with brown hair, pinned up by some chopsticks, tied in a messy, yet attractive bun. She held a cool smirk and kept her hands at her waist. She was just a natural beauty.)_

**_Isane Takane: SHSL Barista_**

**_If you see any of these young adults, please report it to the Japanese police force immediately!_**

**_But now, stay in your seats for an exclusive look at the final known place of the subject of this video, genius and philanthropist, Kiyoto Madarame!_**

_But just as they were about to show the video, a cloaked figure ran up to the screen and slashed it with a katana. The figure turned to me and sprinted for the window in front of me. And I did what anybody in their rightful minds would do._

_I panicked and ran._

_I rushed down the stairs and out the door, not looking back. I heard the window shatter, and a blade coming contact with wood. That encouraged me to run even faster. I practically flew out of the front door and across the deck. I leaped down the hill in one ballerina leap and realized my pursuer would be able to do the same. My instincts somehow found a way to make me speed up, and soon I found myself in front of my door. _

_I didn't hesitate to scramble in my room and lock it as fast as I could. I didn't even bother to check if he was still pursuing me._

_Or she._

_Catching my breath, I changed into my and brushed my teeth. I checked my door again to make sure it was locked tight. When I was satisfied, I jumped into my bed and pulled my blanket over my head like a child trying to defend himself from the monsters in under the bed._

_Second night and already someone tries to kill me._

_That was my final though before entering a deep, dreamless sleep._

**Spontaneous Scene Change:**

**Chef Hatchet Theatre**

**Lesson 1: Hope**

_Chef: Hope? What the hell is a topic like that doing here? How am I supposed to give good advice when the subject is hope? Oh well, guess I hafta get this over with then. Listen up, maggots! Hope is the word used by little pansies who want something painless and comfortable. But lemme tell you something! Hope ain't bought, it is earned! Why, back in 'Nam, we had to do what we were told before we even thought about the hope of leaving in one piece! Do ya understand? You'd better, cause I sure as hell hope this'll give me a decent paycheck for once!_

**Day 2…**

**End.**

**Sixteen students left.**

**Author's note**

**I don't expect you all to remember every single person from Kiyoto's class, but I strongly advise that you keep note of the other five and a couple of the missing students as well, they are beyond important in the progression of the story!**

**You may have noticed a ton of names were borrowed from Bleach, those characters may or may not be important!**

**I wonder who that figure was! No, actually, I don't, but I bet you do!**

**I just wanna thank those of you who have been keeping up with the reviews, it's those little comments that keep me goin on this story! I get so disappointed when I lose approximately 3/4s of my readers due to inactivity on Fanfiction, which leads me to say none of the stories that feature my have been updated recently… that hurts man.**

**I hope you all continue reading! Constructive criticism and little notes are perhaps the most welcome type of reviews! Nothing too positive or negative, nothing that expresses only hatred or only love of this story! Reviews are there to allow the reader to critique the author's works and tell the author what works and what doesn't work. Otherwise, PM me. Those are unlimited, reviews are not! Bear that in mind!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates__**


	7. Chapter 1: FTE part 2

**Author's note**

**Lost my flash drive and panicked for a while, decided to do the logical thing and proceed with this story. Those of you who've read TDID, sorry, that story is on temporary hiatus for now, once I finish Danganronpa, I will get back in the Total Drama mojo and finish the two-three season series after this one season series (because this one is vastly shorter than the other one).**

**Shyjoker:**

**Ryutaro: Grow a pair dude.**

**Kaban: Show some respect! What if you were in her situation?**

**Sakushi: Well, I actually like those two. Anyone who's an enemy of Ryutaro is a friend of mine!**

**Ryutaro: Shut the Hell up and answer the comment!**

**Sakushi: Hehehe, we'll see what Cocoa gets to say. His FTEs are done for this chapter so he just has to live now. That shouldn't be a problem, he seems like a tough enough guy.**

**Ryutaro: Whatever…**

**Arcana of the True Self: I'm glad you liked the FTEs, I'm also glad you're not too upset because I took most of the material of the FTEs from Last Chance! Yes, this unknown Game of Mutual Killing may be real and may not be real, however, those characters all play a major role in the story. Well, Cocoa and Ashida will have to live till the next chapter because only one character (and one Liam) can get an FTE per chapter. There are six FTEs per chapter so I hope to get in more people that way.**

**Kristen-Kai Lundy: Just doing the best I can to make 2D characters 3D, and to follow your instructions. Yes, Nokoda is gay. Please re-read the first four chapters now that this has been confirmed! It'll change a lot of perspective, I'm sure! I hope so too, and I needed a way for Chris to be suckered in. After all, he was probably sent to jail (again) and needs more motive to host the Killing Games then just cash. Chef is my favorite non-contestant character, I think he's funny no matter what he does! That's okay, I was just stalling time for the FTE poll.**

**MayoMace3: I know! I'm really tempted to start a Bleach fanfic with the Nova Espada but I keep reminding myself of this! That is a very interesting theory, I'll take it into account… I'm glad you liked it, I try!**

**HeroNoMore: Yeah, these characters are very important! I don't expect you to know them all, but if you read the names carefully, you might be able to make some connections. For instance Madarame and Awesagaya… that might be important.**

**On with the FTEs!**

**Before Game**

**_"Hi diddle de! An actor's life for me!"_**

**_Sakushi Hasu, pimp cane in hand, strolled into his Persian Paradise. He opened the tarp to his tented man cave covered with exotic looking drapes and carpets. He swung back his leopard skin cape and danced across the room, singing his praises._**

**_He came to the kitchen area and applied one of his ring adorned hands on a kettle that was boiling. His John Lennon glasses fogged up as the steam came flying out. He poured the water into a cup and set the kettle down, placing a tea bag into the cup and dipping it to the rhythm of his new theme song Thrift Shop by American artist Macklemore. _**

**_He strolled to a comfortable looking chaise, placed his tea on a coffee table, threw his leopard skin attire to the floor, flung himself upon the chair, and grabbed the daily paper he found floating through the wind like a tumbleweed_**

**_'Whatever the Hell that is!'_**

**_The life of a poor man could be a luxury sometimes. Especially when you tricked people for a living._**

**_"If Mom and Dad could see me now! I'm gonna make a fortune!"_**

**_He sipped his tea and spit. He looked down and realized he hadn't put in any sugar. Sighing, the charlatan got up from the chaise and walked to the mini fridge. Popping his head in and retracting it with incredible speed. He slammed the door with great fury and swore._**

**_"That worthless bitch! Can't she do anything right? You tell her to do something and what does she do? Starts falling asleep or writing in that damned diary! If I had a dollar for every time she ignored me, I'd be the richest man in the world!"_**

**_He had just finished putting his leopard attire on and was walking out the front "door" when he was stopped. By someone blocking the entrance._**

**_A strawberry blonde girl with very attractive clothes and a large smile. Her voice was vapid and bubbly_**

**_"Heeeeellllooooooo!"_**

**_ The SHSL Charlatan stared in bewilderment at the stranger, not sure what to do._**

**_"I was told I could find some services here!"_**

**_Sakushi straightened up at the mention of his occupation_**

**_"Y-yes, what did you have in mind?"_**

**_The blonde giggled_**

**_"One full night, dusk to dawn!"_**

**_The indigo haired boy smirked and beckoned her inside._**

**_"Have a seat on a couple of pillows! I've gotta run out to the market to smuggle, I mean buy, some things. Do you have a drink preference?"_**

**_The girl giggled once more_**

**_"No alcohol, no condoms, no pills. Just one night!"_**

**_Sakushi frowned. He couldn't afford children, he could barely afford his useless sister._**

**_"I don't put up with those kinds of people who solicit their bodies without the risk of the whole ordeal, it's disappointing."_**

**_She looked at him very threateningly_**

**_"You won't disappoint me, right?"_**

**_Sakushi smirked once more and replied_**

**_"I never disappoint, babe! Nothing it is! Makes it easier for me! Help yourself to anything in the fridge!"_**

**_As he left, he failed to notice his guest giggling to herself._**

**_And they both failed to realize that someone was watching the whole ordeal._**

**Game**

**Nokoda Saibura's Cabin**

**Characters Present:**

**Nokoda Saibura**

**SHSL Imposter as a lamp**

**Tony and Coyote Starrk as lonely action figures**

**A bunch of seizure inducing lights, Japanese children, beware!**

**"Will you stop that?"**

**Perhaps I should take Nokoda Saibura out of the room, permanently!**

**"Whatever."**

**_I lay very still in bed. It was very early, but I couldn't sleep. I'd woken up due to a major headache from all that running and thinking. I'd spent several hours trying to calm it down, and I was now ready to analyze that situation at hand._**

**_First, someone had tried to kill me. I don't know who or why, but someone did. Or they were just trying to get me not to see the rest of the video. Perhaps Kiyoto is trapped here on this island, and it was going to show a clip of his whereabouts._**

**_Second, the voice of the narrator was Monokuma's. This is in issue because Monokuma was nowhere to be seen on this island. If Monokuma was here, his face, not Chris', would be plastered on everything. Monokuma wouldn't let anyone else run the show, unless Junko wasn't on the island. If that's the case, he wouldn't function. So that means, this time, Junko Enoshima is not the direct mastermind._**

**_Third, those missing students. I wrote a list of all of them so I wouldn't forget, but that doesn't change the fact that ten teens can't go missing without raising too much investigation. As far as I'm concerned, those students never existed. But that's not the case. I've heard of them and the six students that remain. I just don't remember them, must be the mind eraser Junko loves so much. The names themselves don't seem to matter much, but there is one in particular that won't exit my mind._**

**_Quietly, I looked down at the paper and at the name._**

**Flashback**

_(The final student was a very attractive female, with brown hair, pinned up by some chopsticks, tied in a messy, yet attractive bun. She held a cool smirk and kept her hands at her waist. She was just a natural beauty.)_

_**Isane Takane: SHSL Barista**_

**Flashback End**

_Isane Takane_

_Takane_

_Ryutaro Takane_

_I need to know who she is!_

_But Takane would never tell you!_

_I'll find a way!_

_You couldn't even make Cocoa listen and he's far more reasonable!_

_I have to! I have to save everyone!_

_Since when did you become the main character to an anime?_

_Since when Chris said!_

_True, true. Fair point, go save the world!_

_A bit late for that right?_

_Shut up!_

**Spontaneous Area Change**

**Mess Hall**

**Characters Present:**

Kukuri Yukimura

**Toy Kasse**

Tamiko Ohmiya

Sundee Takanashi

**Toy Kasse Free Time Event: lvl 1**

**Changing writing style accordingly**

While I struggled to ignore Helena's and Ryutaro's complaint about not getting to eat for two days straight I sat myself next to my good friend Toy! He was fidgeting with the wheel of a wooden train that he must've carved, so much so he didn't notice me for five solid minutes. When he finished he zoomed the train down the table. It zoomed by the others, who were conversing, and smashed into the post with amazing speed. Toy jumped up and shouted

Toy: Woo! Yeah, new record!

The Mess Hall looked at him, but he never noticed. He just sat back down and pierced my eyes with his wide Disney type ones.

Toy: So, Nokoda, you single?

I was taken aback by that but didn't let it show, smiling, I responded

Nokoda: Yes I am. Does that mean you'll be a legal adult this year?

Toy frowned

Toy: Are you really that old?

Nokoda: Are you really that young?

Toy: So I take it we weren't in the same homeroom at Kibogamine?

Nokoda: Probably not, the homerooms there aren't always limited to the same age group. If so, Sundee'd be the only sophomore.

Toy: Yeah, she's fifteen, right?

Nokoda: Yeah, she's the only sophomore. Ramina, Atsuko, Kasai

Toy: And me!

Nokoda: And you, are all freshmen, Liam, Tamiko, Helena, Miki, and Ashida are all juniors and the rest of us Ryutaro, Cocoa, Hachi, Raven, and Kukuri are all seniors

Toy: And you!

Nokoda: And me.

I couldn't help picturing Toy as a three year old child at the moment. It wasn't hard since he looked the part. He made me feel like a young father. It wasn't the best relationship to have with your friends but it was unique.

Nokoda: So, Toy, do you have anything interesting about yourself you want to share? We've got two minutes to kill.

Toy: I don't want you to get older.

Nokoda: I figured, you don't like adults do you?

Toy began to pout like a child

Toy: Adults don't let you have fun! If you start squishing ants on the sidewalk they'll tell you to stop hurting those poor defenseless creatures. Ants aren't poor! They're thieves! And I know adults don't like them either. Damn hypocrites.

I stifled a laugh at Toy's miniature tantrum, and left the toddler like highschooler

**Toy Kasse Free Time Event: lvl 1- complete!**

**1/6**

**Gwen's Diary has been updated!**

**Select next person:**

Kukuri Yukimura

**Tamiko Ohmiya**

Sundee Takanashi

**Tamiko Ohmiya Free Time Event: lvl 1**

As Sundee left the blind girl to go talk to Kukuri, I took her spot in front of Tamiko. Tamiko heard me and reached to grab my face, so as to identify me. Deflecting her from poking my eyes out, I clutched her hand and brought it to the table.

Nokoda: It's me, Nokoda.

Tamiko smiled warmly

Tamiko: Good, that means only sweet. Innocent people are here!

I blushed freely, knowing full well Tamiko couldn't see it when I felt a warm tongue on my hand. I looked down and saw the golden retriever from the hospital tent chilling under the table. I stroked the back of its ear gently.

Nokoda: So what's his name?

Tamiko laughed

Tamiko: _Her _name is Faith! I've had her since I was young!

At the sound of her name the dog jumped up to assist her owner, but accidently hit her head on the table. Tamiko and I couldn't help but laugh as the blind girl opened her purse, took out a dog treat, and fed it to Faith (Or, rather, Toy, who had showed up just in time to have a dog treat shoved down his throat.)

Ignoring the boy, and avoiding the question, how she'd mistaken Toy for a dog, I pursued further conversation.

Nokoda: So how did a blind person decide she wanted to help other handicapped people?

Tamiko smiled the warm smile she must've copyrighted

Tamiko: It's actually thanks to Faith. One day, while I was crossing the street, a car came toward me. I thought it would stop, but when it didn't, I froze with fear. As if on cue, Faith tugged my hard enough to pull me to safety. It inspired me so much that I wanted to give other people their own service dog!

Nokoda: Finally, A story worthy of my ears.

Tamiko: You sound like Ryutaro!

We both laughed as we began to make very crude impersonations of the muckraker, probably violently shivering at the mention of his brash personality.

**Tamiko Ohmiya Free Time Event: lvl 1- complete!**

**1/6**

**Gwen's Diary has been updated!**

**Megaphone announcement**

**"Attention Campers! It is now night time! You know the drill! No cafeteria, no food in the rooms, no sleeping in places that aren't your cabin, yada! However, before you all leave for bed, I need you all to meet me at the Old Mansion on the hill! I have a surprise! McLean out!"**

**Spontaneous Area Change**

**Old Mansion on the hill**

**Characters Present:**

**Everyone!**

_We all waited on the porch for Chris to show up. We were divided into three groups; those who cared too much, those who cared too little, and those who cared but pretended they didn't. I fell into the first group. I knew this wasn't good at all, Chris would probably give out a motive._

_Which meant he was serious._

_Which meant someone would be affected._

_Which wasn't good._

_He tried to make small talk with Kukuri, but she was shaking too much from fright. The poor girl was stuck next to Miki, who was blurting out her own morbid ideas of what she though was gonna happen. I looked to my left and saw Hachi, grinning my way. I was about to approach him, to talk and relax, when the door flew open. Chris' head popped out of the open doorway and, with a cheerful look on his face, announced to us all_

"Step right up guys! I've got something I wanna show you!"

_We followed him into the Mansion and into the theater room that I had been in just the other night. But if anything had truly happened, I couldn't tell. It all looked untouched. The screen was replaced and looked brand new. Everything that had been touched the previous night was dusty._

_Which meant someone must've spent time erasing any traces of anything yesterday._

_Why?_

_I didn't have time to figure out. Chris directed us each to our assigned seats, all of them scattered so nobody was next to each other. Chris then jumped up to a podium, which magically appeared as if it were a typo in an animated show. Grinning wildly, he looked at the crowd in general, not addressing anyone in particular._

"It has come to my attention that, even though the whole purpose of this game was to kill people, nobody has died! I'm near positive that a teen's mind hasn't changed in a couple of years, so I have no idea why the incentive isn't working!"

_I looked around the room as most everyone remembered that there even was an incentive to begin with. That didn't sit well with Chris._

"Are you kidding me? For ten stupid seasons, I've gotten teens to do whatever I want for a million bucks, and here you guys are, not even remembering the incentive!"

_He sighed sadly and continued_

"I'd seriously hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. I even told my Princess Beth doll last night! I said 'Beth, I don't want it to come to this! But darn it! These campers are tough!' So I've come up with the nastiest, most despair inducing incentive I could find!"

**Confession Cam**

Nokoda: Oh great! What's Chris got in mind? You know what? Bring it! We won't give in!

**End Confession Cam**

_Chris pulled out a large book and placed it on the table. He opened it, revealing a pop-up beaver. And in the smoothest tone he could muster, he uttered words I'd never forget_

"The History of Canada; A pop-up book, chapter 1: the Beaver. National symbol, and a "dam" fine hat!"

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I'll be dammed._

_We gave Chris a moment of silence, before he threw the book to the side of him, enticing a bunch of typical cartoon crash noises to sound off. Chris smiled and spoke the obvious_

"Just kidding! Wanted to reference season 1 episode three: The Big Sleep! Your real motive, can be found in an envelope under your chair!"

_Cautiously, we each bent down to grab the envelope. We picked it up and opened it. Some of us took longer than others, but we all reacted the same. I couldn't imagine what the other's letters said, but it was probably similar to mine._

**_If a murder doesn't happened by night time tomorrow, you will be isolated from the others. You will be placed in a cage in an isolated part of the island. This will be your punishment for refusing to participate in the Fourth Game of Mutual Killing. Beware._**

_My hand shook. No one was going to be put in danger. No one would die anyway. But I would have to face one of my biggest fears, isolation._

_Why isolation? It looks horrid. I've seen its effect on people. People like the Starrks. Though not related at all, Tony Stark and Coyote Starrk share one thing in common, they're both alone. All because they are legitimately different. They're powerful but alone. Respected but alone. Geniuses but alone. And that didn't sit well for either one of them._

_I never wanted to be isolated because I could become a threat to the wellbeing of society. But now, in order to escape isolation, I've gotta let the wellbeing be thrown astray. But that would bring chaos, another thing I detest._

_But not as much as isolation._

_Only Chris looked happy. Nobody spoke for five minutes as Chris laughed at us. It was Ryutaro who broke the silence._

_And for once, we were glad he did._

"You're threatening us with facing our fears? That's not like the SHSL Despair to act like that. Their punishments are death."

_Chris wiped a tear away_

"But death doesn't teach you anything! Once you're dead, that's it! Zip! Done! Finite! But, if you live through a torture, that hurts more! That's why there are always survivors in this game!"

_Helena spoke next_

"Don't they win because they defeat Junko?"

_Chris was quick to retort_

"Oh sure, because the person who ended the world can be beaten so easily! She knew she'd leave fragments of despair roaming around, instilled in the hearts of the survivors. Even if they don't feel the scar, it's still there! Fear is the greatest form of despair, to instill fear in someone is to plant the seed of despair."

_He looked at us, dead serious_

"That's what Junko wants."

_I looked up, to see if anyone caught that. I saw Helena and Ryutaro nodding to one another. Then, they both looked at me. I understood. They had seen it too. They'd heard what none of the others hadn't. The others now saw Chris as a soulless pawn of Junko Enoshima. But the three of us knew the truth. We'd noticed how he said Junko, not him._

_And I saw the glimmer of sadness sparkle in his eyes._

_Junko wants us to suffer._

_But Chris doesn't._

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Usami Theatre**

**Lesson 1: Hope**

_Usami: Oh hope! I sure do wuv it! It's such a wonderful thing to have, especially in the midst of such a rotten game! I sure wish I were there to help guide them on that path! I know Monokuma isn't there, but Chris seems to fit the bill perfectly! Perhaps I should come to him in his dreams and teach him the wonderful ways of hope! Then, it could be the very first Game of Mutual Friendship! That would make me very happy! _

**Author's note**

**I could only remember Usami/Monomi saying wuv instead of love. I won't worry about it too much.**

**The reference is valid, if you want to check it out on Netflix! That was one of my favorite lines!**

**In case you were wondering, I added the Starrks for the whole isolation effect. I love both of them very much and they remain my favorite characters from the two separate groups they belong to!**

**I did this chapter all in one day! I started, finished, and published it all the same day! I wish I could do that all the time.**

**I cannot stress enough that I leave various little clues and references to things. I'd love to hear some of your theories on how everything will unfold! Until next time!**

** -That1guyeveryonehates**


	8. Chapter 1: FTE part 3

**Author's note**

**I think the FTEs are easier because of the lack of self-thinking I have to do. Just how to incorporate something into them and adding a few things else to make it worth the time.**

**I don't think I'm giving anything away when I say, today someone gets murdered! Finally! That'll actually take longer, planting the clues and all. The culprits and victims have already been predetermined before I even started the story, and the motives have just recently come in, so the hard part is making a believable crime scene. Enough of that, reviews!**

**PSISomething- Yes, though Total Drama is on a temporary hiatus in terms of my obsession of it, it will still influence a major portion of this story (Gwen's diary is like the electro ID thing, except only Nokoda has one). Well I'm glad you're reading it carefully. I did spot a lot of mistakes and I will fix them in due time.**

**Shyjoker- Oh yes it is, it is getting very serious!**

**Arcana of the True Self- You can ship the two, but keep in mind the age difference. I personally have no problem if you ship the two, I never had any plans for them, doubt I ever will. Only time shall tell, only time shall tell. They are interesting characters, though.**

**Well, on with the show!**

**Before Game**

_"God bless you ma'am!"_

_"Oh don't mention it, just doing my best to help the children of my Lord!"_

_The old woman waddled away, holding the bread in her hands. Kichi Oronasu clutched her hands over her heart and sighed happily. She loved doing community service. And not for the reason most of the younger girls blabbered about. The sisters at the abbey were all very young, with the exception of the Mother Superior and a couple of other nuns that were there. This was due to a virus that killed off most of the older women. It was the first time in a century the cemetery in the back of the abbey was used so much._

_And it was now twice the size it had been before the incident._

_Kichi felt joy, however, that the dead nuns were in a better place, in heaven with their Holy Father. They had been very faith filled people, and had strongly influenced her to do the same._

_But the abbey felt a lot less spiritual. It must have been the new set of liberal girls that had all joined that summer, each for different reasons. But none had anything to do with wanting to serve God or his people. Just a bunch of 'My mom wants' or 'My cousin dared' or 'Revenge on my ex-boyfriend' type excuses._

_And that made Kichi unhappy. She had been so in love with the idea of becoming a nun, and she felt she had failed to bring these girls in the same way the deceased nuns brought her in. After all she owed her life to them. They had raised her._

_That was another thing that troubled her, the amount of neglected children in this world compared to all the others. Abortions, abandonments, abuse, it was repugnant. She herself had been abandoned by her mother after her father died, and had been found crying in an alley near the abbey._

_And a nun came and took her in._

_Just like that._

_And that's what she loved doing the most. Helping others, especially those with similar backstories to hers._

_Like that boy who followed her best friend, Isane, around everywhere she went. The sweetheart was five years younger and utterly in love with the barista, writing poems, buying chocolates for her._

_And he was an orphan._

_Abandoned as a baby, neglected by the orphanage, the boy had followed them home one day after school. It was seventh grade, and the two girls had just finished class. They went out to the park to have a picnic and do homework together, when Kichi had noticed that some food was missing._

_And in its place was a heart-shaped box of chocolates, that said, in the most beautiful calligraphy Kichi had ever seen,_

_"To Isane Takane, the prettiest girl in the world."_

_Isane had assumed it was one of the boys in her class, but when they found a seven year old snacking on the PBJ sandwich Kichi had made for the two, Isane broke._

_The two became instant friends, and played together every day. Isane taught him everything she learned that day, and the boy would share tales about his wanderings across town._

_When Isane started her senior year, the boy had proposed to her, stating, since she was an adult, she was old enough to be married. Isane had laughed her warm, gentle laugh and promised the boy that, once he was 18 as well, she would marry him right away. And the boy left, satisfied._

_But now, things were different. Very different._

_And it was all thanks to the Japanese Government._

**Game**

**Ryutaro Takane's Cabin**

**Characters Present:**

**Ryutaro Takane**

**JK!**

**I'm no letting anyone else have this story!**

**Nokoda Saibura's Cabin**

**Characters Present:**

**Nokoda Saibura**

**Bunch of names of missing kids.**

"Wow, for a second I actually thought you were going to go into Takane's POV!"

**As if!**

**Do you have any different thoughts today?**

"Well, just the missing kids, Chris actually caring, and who's trying to murder me. Not much else. You can just teleport me to the Mess Hall, right?"

**Sure thing, boss!**

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Mess Hall**

**Characters Present:**

**Everybody!**

_ When I entered the room, I noticed that everyone had already gathered at the tables and were eating gratefully away at the meal prepared for them. I noticed people, Ryutaro, Helena, Hachi, and others eating seconds and thirds, violently shoving them down their throat. _

_I realized they were among the people who weren't at the Mess Hall the past two days, and realized that Chris might've actually deprived them of food. Quickly suppressing that thought, I grabbed a tray, served myself with some bacon and eggs and sat down next to Liam (or was it Leone) and Sundee who were talking about nothing in particular. Leone looked to me and smiled_

"Hola Nokoda! Hey, that rhymes!"

_Sundee giggled at Leone's apparent pride that he took for making a rhyme. It seemed as though Liam was dumb no matter what personality he was in._

_I smiled back as Sundee waved to me_

"Hey Nokoda!"

_I smiled back as Sundee waved to me_

"So, what're you guys talking about?"

_Leone and Sundee looked at each other, giggling like schoolgirls with a secret. I made a mental note to not push the topic further. Sundee got up suddenly._

"I forgot! I have to give Faith a bath for Tammy!"

_I put two and two together and figured out Tammy was Tamiko. I hadn't noticed the kinds of relationships developed by others on this island, but it made sense the two would hang out together._

_Just not Sundee and Leone. I still need to figure out what they were doing._

_Just then, Leone looked at me, dropping his airy dumbstruck look and applying one of sage and compassion._

"The women here are very attractive here, are they not?"

_I stopped. Leone probably assumed I was into that kind of dating. He must've noticed I was hesitating, because he looked down, nonchalantly poking his eggs_

"Unless, you prefer men?"

_He looked up and smiled understandingly, which made me ease up a little. I nodded_

"Yeah, I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable."

_Leone chuckled_

"No, my friend, I understand."

_He paused_

"Mi mama used to tell me I was one handsome son of a bitch!"

_He laughed as I rolled my eyes and laughed back. Leone was a lot different than I had anticipated. I was glad I could find someone so lax about the whole ordeal._

_We talked a bit more, on till Leone became Leopold (Leonardo was sleeping) and began baking something in the kitchen. This left Helena, Ryutaro, and Hachi (who were each currently wolfing down their eighth helping while being yelled at by Leopold) in the Mess Hall, which could only mean one thing!_

**Free Time!**

**Select the Character to have free time with**

**Helena Robin**

Ryutaro Takane

Leopold Maloshitsky

Hachi Shunaiko

**Helena Robin Free Time Event: lvl. 1**

Sitting next to Helena forced me to sit near Hachi and Ryutaro, two people I would never feel comfortable near. But despite their disturbing presence, Helena seemed to eliminate that with a surprisingly welcoming vibe. Though she was currently eating like a starving pack of wolves.

Nokoda: Hey

Helena: hm!

Nokoda: I'm sorry what was that?

Helena: *Cough* Hey!

Nokoda: Oh, hey.

Helena: Hey.

An awkward silence filled the room as she took another bite. This time, however, she finished and picked up the conversation.

Helena: So, what do you want?

Nokoda: Why do I have to want something? I just-

But Helena wasn't stupid. She held up her hand calmly and addressed her point

Helena: I get it, Chris wants you to bond with us. Just drop the-

She paused, searching for a word that wouldn't trigger Liam to change again, after all, Maloshitsky was providing food by the ton for her to eat.

Helena: Façade, it doesn't help. I understand that my story might not be the most interesting and you don't need to pretend like it is.

Nokoda: I haven't even learned anything about you yet, besides, I wasn't forced to hang out with you, I chose to of my own free will!

Helena laughed and pointed to Hachi and Ryutaro, the latter was currently performing the Heimlich maneuver on the former who had choked on a piece of bacon he'd accidently inhaled while ridiculing the latter. I couldn't help but laugh as Helena made her wordless point.

Nokoda: But really, I would like to know about you. What do you like to do in your down time? How did you acquire your SHSL? What do you think we should do if Hachi suffocates?

Helena laughed at the last part and answered all the questions in order

Helena: Well, I like listening to music and playing strategy games, they help me focus and deeply analyze things. I was actually the tactician for a video game team that I was part of and was given the acceptance letter based off of that. And I think Ryutaro would be a viable culprit since his personality caused Hachi to choke in the first place!

We both shared an uncomfortable laugh, though we knew we weren't serious, we knew this was. We just had to make light of things.

Nokoda: So you played video games and that got you accepted?

Helena: Well, the SHSL Gamer must've done the same, right?

Nokoda: Well yeah, but, you?

Helena raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms

Helena: What's that supposed to mean?

I held my hands up in defense

Nokoda: You just seem too… dignified for that!

She gave a small little chortle

Helena: You make me sound like Ryutaro!

We laughed once more and looked at the muckraker and jack-of-all-trades to see they were currently fighting over a choice piece of bacon on the table, arguing as though a war could break out over it. Helena sighed

Helena: I'm gonna try and see if I can convince those two to build bridges instead of canons, it was nice talking with you!

Nokoda: Likewise!

**Helena Robin Free Time Event: lvl. 1- Complete**

**1/6**

**Gwen's Diary has been updated!**

**Forcing you to hang out with Leopold/Leonardo due to the state in which the other two candidates are in.**

I walked over to the kitchen in search for the Russian Baker and his dormant twin, but when he wasn't there, I was confused. I walked out and saw the subject of my pursuit, fixing the structure of the Mess Hall tent.

**Pumbja Apakatanaket Free Time Event: lvl 1**

I stepped behind him and casually asked

Nokoda: So, whatcha doin?

Pumbja threw in his hammer and stood up with a sigh

Pumbja: I was inspecting the sturdiness of the tent, hoping I could mend it in any way.

Nokoda: Well can you?

Pumbja: No, it has already been perfected.

Pumbja took a plate of meager scraps and sat down at the farthest end of the table. Looking closely, I could see his tired expression as he gazed off into space, hunched over and slowly chewing on his food. I sat next to him, placing an arm around him

Nokoda: What's wrong?

Pumbja grunted

Pumbja: I cannot help you as much as I would like.

Nokoda: What do you-?

Pumbja: Not all of us are idiots, Nokoda. As far as I am concerned, Liam is a different being with different emotions and thoughts. The only time we ever get to talk is when we are all gathered in his dreams at a table in his mind. We talk about various things, but those opportunities occur so rarely.

Nokoda: What do you mean?

Pumbja sighed

Pumbja: I do not know how to explain it, I am knew at this as well.

Nokoda: And how exactly does he form his personalities? That part makes it seem like multiple people being trapped in one body!

Pumbja: It really is like that, Nokoda. I do not know much, but I do know that that is pretty much it. Liam was a very lonely person as a child. He was on a different level of learning than the other kids, but he did not have any known mental problems. He could not be classified as mentally handicapped because of his artistic gifts and knowledge, and his ability to learn. But he has always been an outcast.

Nokoda: What is it that triggered him to be that way?

Pumbja sighed and looked down

Pumbja: I do not know. I have not yet been given that information.

He looked at me apologetically

Pumbja: I am sorry I cannot help any more than I have. I really do not know.

I shrugged and smiled

Nokoda: Don't worry about it. Besides, I want to know more about you. You did say you were different people, right?

Pumbja flinched

Pumbja: I am sorry, but I do not really know how to describe it yet. I am still learning things.

Nodding my head I bid the architect farewell.

**Pumbja Apakatanaket Free Time Event: lvl 1- Complete**

**1/6**

**(This counts for Liam Trouillefou not as Pumbja Apakatanaket)**

**Gwen's Diary has been updated!**

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Nokoda Saibura's Cabin**

**Characters Present:**

**Nokoda Saibura**

"What, no sarcastic remarks about my loneliness?"

**No**

"What's wrong?"

**Nothing, but you do have company**

"Well why didn't you-"

"Hey."

_I nearly peed myself. _

_I turned to face the person addressing me and saw it was Kasai. I quickly grabbed a large stick right out of the middle of nowhere and proceeded to prod the thief with it._

"Empty your pockets!"

_Kasai raised his hands in defense, similarly to when we had met earlier as I continued poking his pockets with the Stick of Truth!_

"Dude, chill! I didn't come to take any of your lame crap! I came to invite you to the Beach Area for a barbeque."

"I'm way too old for you, you know that right?"

_Kasai shook his head comically_

"No, no, no! Not on a date! The others thought, since it was a nice day, that it would be a good idea to have a barbeque. Also, if we were all in one place, no one would dream of killing someone else, right?"

"Wasn't Twogami killed when everyone was in one place?"

"But that's the thing, Hanamura was able to snuff out the lights and all that crap. If someone drops dead, we would see them, and decipher who based on who came in contact with them last!"

_Shaking my head mentally at the thief's method of thinking, I sighed and consented_

"Okay, I'll be there."

_Kasai lit up like a traffic light turning green (lol, Traffic Light Operator similes), but quickly suppressed it and feigned indifference_

"Cool. Oh, and you'll need this!"

_Kasai held up my traffic light swim trunks and smirked as I donned a flabbergasted mask_

"How the- when did you? You said you didn't steal anything!"

_The cutpurse shrugged_

"Why you little-!"

_And I chased him out with the mighty Stick of Truth! _

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Beach Area 1; Sergeant Chef's Boot Camp**

**Characters Present:**

**Sundee Takanashi**

**Miki Erina**

**Tamiko Ohmiya**

**Atsuko Gushiken**

**Kasai Ichijo**

**Ashida Saiki**

**Hachi Shunaiko**

**Nokoda Saibura**

**Ramina Parker**

**Raven Ongaku**

**Toy Kasse**

**Helena Robin**

**Ryutaro Takane**

_I was pleasantly surprised with the amount of people that actually showed up. Not saying that thirteen people is crowded or anything, it's just, knowing some of the people, I expected very little attendance. I was, obviously, wrong. The only people that weren't there were Cocoa and Liam (I assumed it was Leonardo since I heard those two were preparing the food and drinks) but they had valid reasons for not being here._

_I gazed out at my peers to see who was with who._

_Toy, Ramina, and Kasai were trying to get Atsuko to play in the water with them._

_Hachi was hitting on Ashida and Raven over by the picnic table, though he didn't seem to be succeeding._

_Sundee and Tamiko were talking and walking Faith along the coast line._

_Helena and Ryutaro were sitting on the beach, reading and occasionally making small talk (though Helena seemed more into it than Ryutaro was)._

_Miki was sitting on a rock by herself, starring at the vast ocean._

_I decided I would approach her and make small talk to keep her company._

_Fortunately, Chris saved me from doing so._

"Hey, hey! Youse guys! Get yer stinkin' butts over here!"

_We all formed a semi-circle around him. He stood wearing a referee's attire, with a whistle around his neck and a volleyball hopping up and down on his hand. He jerked his thumb to a volleyball court that suddenly appeared behind him and announced_

"Here's the deal, in order to keep the spirit of Camp Wawanakwa, I thought that we should have a little challenge! Behold, the classical game of Volleyball!"

"Is it a death match?"

"Nope!"

"Are there any special rules that, if broken, might end in the untimely death?"

"Nu-uh!"

"I bet there's a catch, isn't there?"

'Well, now there is!"

_Ryutaro rolled his eyes and scoffed_

"Ooooooo, so scary. What's the catch, death penalty?"

_Chris chuckled evilly and threw the volleyball to the muckraker with great force. Anticipating as much, Ryutaro caught it with ease as Chris finished his point_

"You'll be playing on your own!"

_Ryutaro dropped the ball. He let his mouth hang open ever so slightly as the rest of us starred for a brief moment, on till different chuckles and threatening gestures permeated the silence, backing Ryutaro into one of the poles of the net. Chris placed his hands up and shouted_

"Tamiko, you may sit out! Sundee, you keep score! First team to twenty-one points wins! I want a nice clean game"

_He chuckled_

"Except for you Ryutaro! I hope this will be a brutal execution!"

_For the first time ever, Ryutaro looked vulnerable. He did very well to hide it, but it was still there. He looked as though he'd never played volleyball. His serve said otherwise._

_Toy, Ramina, Ashida, Hachi, Raven, Kasai, Helena and I made the opposing team, with Hachi, Raven, Ashida in the front, and Toy, Kasai, and Ramina in the back. We all prepared ourselves for Ryutaro's weak serve. It never came._

**POW!**

_Ryutaro tossed the ball up in the air and slapped it with such force, that when it came over the net, it his Hachi square in the face and knocked him down. The ball bounced off of his head and on to the ground. The onslaught did not stop there._

_Ryutaro began pounding the ball over with just the right amount of force to keep it in bounds and with enough power to drill it through his opponents. And when we were able to actually get it back to his side, he'd spike it with even more ferocity. _

_By the time it was game point, Ryutaro was sweating profusely. His perspiration coated his scarred, muscular body. The sun bounced off of his shiny coat and into the eyes of his opponents. It was his serve (as it had been through the course of the game) and as he raised his hand, slightly twisting his abdomen, a glint of red caught my eye. It seared into my eye and I acted on the instinct of covering my eyes._

**ZING!**

_The ball hit me square in the face, knocking me to the ground. Just like Hachi. _

_I blinked and opened my eyes to see Ashida and Atsuko staring at me, each one holding out their hands to me. I accepted both hands and rubbed my head on the spot I was hit. The others had already flocked away, apparently uninterested in their fallen compatriot. Gee, thanks. Atsuko was the first to speak_

"You need ice."

_Thanks Captain Obvious._

_I nodded my head and sniffed the air. A beautiful scent permeated the air. It was such poetry to the nostrils, I had begun to inhale it as though I'd never inhaled before. The smell of beef stew and mashed potatoes with a hint of freshly brewed ice tea instantly revitalized me and I found myself acting as though nothing had ever happened, as though I hadn't been hit._

_I looked towards the picnic tables and saw everyone talking loudly to one another, some of my classmates were actually drooling as Liam (wearing a messy 'kiss the cook' apron) and Cocoa bringing out the food and drinks to the tables._

_Ashida, Atsuko, and I sat at the end with Kukuri and awaited, with large eyes and watery mouths the food that would soon be served. But, just as Liam and Cocoa laid the banquet down, our friendly neighborhood host dude stopped us._

"Before we begin"

**Thunk!**

_Tamiko apologized to Sundee for knocking her cup over. Sundee forgave her and guided Tamiko's hand to her food. Sundee apologized for the interruption and bade Chris to continue as Tamiko sunk her teeth in the tea drenched steak._

"As I was saying! Before we begin, I would like to pose a toast, to the winner of the volleyball game. Everyone, to Ryutaro!"

_A dull chorus of unenthusiastic cheers for Ryutaro was followed by an abnormal gargling sound. Our heads turned to the source of it and we sat still in utter horror._

_Tamiko was squirming on the ground, clawing at her throat and foaming at the mouth. Sundee stood in shock, and clutched her mouth in sheer terror. Faith was barking loudly, at first at Tamiko, but then, at us._

_Helena and Ryutaro were the first two to act, rushing to Tamiko and trying various things to stop the retching. Cocoa and Hachi stood next to them, prepared to do whatever the Tactician and the Muckraker ordered. The rest of us stood in silence, hoping against odds that Tamiko would recover. At this point in a book or movie, she would._

_But this was real life, and life doesn't work that way._

_It was the first time in the history of the Mutual Games that someone died right in front of our eyes._

_And we were all suspects._

**Chapter 1**

**The Law Offers and Bans many Services: Investigation Mode**

**The Drug of Despair**

**To be continued…**

**Author's Notes**

**And with that, we draw the curtain on Tamiko Ohmiya, SHSL Handicapped Services. I harbor no ill will towards her, it's just that, let's be honest here, she's handicapped. She's lucky she made it this far! From the moment I began writing the list of the order of death, she was the first person I thought of to die. There will be an omake for her either during the chapter or before the chapter. I guess I'll let you decide.**

**Also, when I was in the fourth grade, I took up writing. I wrote out an idea for two stories, a love trilogy and a WWIII series. I was so excited for it, that that was all I ever talked about. Well, now I'm in eight grade and neither one has so much as left the drawing board. I haven't given up on them, but I've got an idea for a different series, and this one is catching like wildfire in my brain! My point is, my time will be divided between that and this. However, my personal series is still in the early development stage. I'm going to go through with it this time, but I want you guys to know, if I ever stop abruptly, fear not. I will not leave this story, or TDID. I will work on them on till the day I die! In fact, the only thing that will get me to not finish off my Fanfiction stories is my death (which I hope won't be anytime soon)! So yeah, you shouldn't worry about that now, but just a heads up.**

**One more thing, if you catch anything off, typos, editing errors, OOC, just let me know. And don't just say "Hey due, you missed a coup of words!" that doesn't help. Instead, try "Hey, in the third paragraph of the Author's Notes, you said due instead of dude and coup instead of couple!" okay? Good! **

**Don't forget to review about anything that you found interesting, and if you have any questions you want answered immediately, there's this thing called P.M, use it! And don't just review for typos, give me the typos and your own thoughts as well. You have a lot of space for those reviews, make them as long as you want!**

**Until next time,**

**-That1guyeveryonehates. **


	9. Chapter 1: Drug of Despair (Inv mode)

**Author's Notes**

**I am back! Okay, that was really long, wasn't it? Man, school's been tough, and investigations are a pain in the butt! But, what matters is I'm here now, ready to respond to your reviews!**

**FireDusk: Yes, the killing has started, about bloody time! I cannot tell you this, you will have to find out! Well, wait no longer!**

**Shyjoker: I'm glad, family is really important, I would hate for anyone to have trouble with them! Well, I apologize for boring you, it seems only natural that the disabled wouldn't last very long in the Games of Mutual Killing. I dunno, I've never even seen another disabled character in a Danganronpa fic other than Tamiko. Ah yes, lunatic mode. Happens to the best of us! Nokoda is gay… sorry? Oh yes, you'd better watch it Cocoa, Nokoda's a predator! Hah, Takane in a wedding dress! P.M me when it's done! Does Sakushi even have social media?**

**Sakushi: Naw, man! I like to meet people face to face! Hehehehehe!**

**Yeah… remind me later why I made you the way I did?**

**Arcana of the True Self: I didn't mean to discourage you! Uh-oh, that's why you're indifferent about everything! *Gasp* Dang, now I feel bad! Well, Sundee and Tamiko bonded, that didn't go so well, though…**

**PSISomething: Ah yes, Helena. Thank you for giving me someone sane! I too thought Tamiko was interesting, that's what I hate about Danganronpa! They kill the best characters and leave… the others. Hehehehehe! Yeah, originally I was going to have one of the Liam's or Cocoa come for Nokoda, but I realized some people hadn't got as much screen time so I gave it to Kasai. But I will let others get the spotlight, don't you worry! P.S. If you really want someone to get more spotlight, remember to vote for that person when the next Poll comes up!**

**MayoMace3: Oh yes! Yes, I was right, wasn't I? Their relationships are a work in progress, but I like how some of them turned out! Yes, the volleyball game was a nice touch I think. I wish I had done more on it though.**

**UnleashTheDinosaurs: Yes, I was worried! Why thank you! I've never been so praised before, are you mocking my narcissism? Oh what the Hell, I love it! Hey, sometimes, I just gotta let him get some time in. Actually, the more I think of it, the more I want to make the Narrator an actual SHSL character. Hmmmmm. Tis why I chose him! Toy is quite cute… so far! He's becoming the new Cocoa! HOW DARE YOU! YOU HELLISH HEATHEN! YOU PUTRID POULTRY! YOU GARGANTUAN GREEDO! YOU, YOU- nah! Just messin' with ya! But seriously, how dare you. Get to work, immediately. Poor Tammy, but murders are totally the best!**

**Well, let's waste no time! On to the story!**

**Before Game**

_"__Oh, Mon Dieu! How could I have gotten lost? There must be something wrong with my sense of erection!"_

_"__You keep sayin' t'ings loike sense o' erection, you ain't goin' ta get very far!"_

_Jeanette's large bust jiggled as she turned to face the man. He was tall, muscular, and menacing. But she didn't catch it all, she was too busy running for her life. She attracted a lot of attention as her bust bounced up and down with every stride and her beautiful raven hair flew in her ponytail. Her revealing cheerleader's uniform allowed her to run at max speed. Well, almost max speed._

_She turned her head to check her progress. She began to slow down when she realized she was no longer being pursued. She did not, however, slowdown in time._

_"__Oof!"_

_"__Oof!"_

_Jeanette stumbled backwards from the impact, but thanks to her agility and flexibility, she quickly regained her balance. The eleven year old boy she ran into, was not so lucky, and landed on his butt with a loud Thunk!_

_Jeanette immediately rushed to pick him up, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to her face. Or, thanks to his lack of height, her bust._

_"__MMMMMFFFFFF!"_

_Jeanette looked confused and looked down at the beret on the top of her boobs._

_"__Forgive me, mister hat, but I do not speak your language!"_

_The boy pulled free and took an exaggerated gasp for air. He was pale in skin and had curly raven hair that just barely wrapped around his ears. He looked up with innocently annoyed blue eyes. His skin was smooth and free from acne and facial hair. He reminded Jeanette of her family._

_"__P-please, mademoiselle, watch where you are going! I almost suffocated in your- uh, um."_

_Jeanette giggled and asked, in no way trying to embarrass him_

_"__In my what? Do not leave me hanging!"_

_The boy now looked very uncomfortably at the ground and began wringing his beret in his hands_

_"__W-well, y-you know! Your, um, melons?"_

_Jeanette looked at him and then at her boobs, squeezing them in question_

_"__You mean these?"_

_The boy nodded, trying to avert his gaze. Jeanette giggled again_

_"__Oh, forgive me! I did not mean to!"_

_She opened her eyes and looked at him cheerfully, with one hand extended in greeting_

_"__I am Jeanette Ambelle Francine Clara De Chambeau Trouillefou! But my friends call me Jeanette!"_

_The boy took the hand in a nanosecond and shook it in acceptance and responded in the exact same amount of vivacity_

_"My name is Liam Pierre Francis Lafayette De Chambeau Trouillefou! But my friends call me Liam!"_

_The two kept their bright smiles and closed eyes as they waved goodbye and walked in separate directions._

_"__See you around, Liam!"_

_"__I will see you soon, Jeanette!"_

_It took them a few seconds before they stopped and mumbled something to themselves_

_"__Wait a minute…"_

_They sprang up, turned around and embraced each other with tears in their eyes_

_ "__LITTLE BROTHER!"_

_"__BIG SISTER!"_

_"__I have so much to tell you!"_

_"__Not as much as I have to tell you!"_

**Game**

**Chapter 1- Investigation Mode**

**The Drug of Despair**

**15/16 students left**

**Investigation time- Begin**

**Nokoda P.O.V**

_A dull chorus of unenthusiastic cheers for Ryutaro was followed by an abnormal gargling sound. Our heads turned to the source of it and we sat still in utter horror._

_Tamiko was squirming on the ground, clawing at her throat and foaming at the mouth. Sundee stood in shock, and clutched her mouth in sheer terror. Faith was barking loudly, at first at Tamiko, but then, at us._

_Helena and Ryutaro were the first two to act, rushing to Tamiko and trying various things to stop the retching. Cocoa and Hachi stood next to them, prepared to do whatever the Tactician and the Muckraker ordered. The rest of us stood in silence, hoping against odds that Tamiko would recover. At this point in a book or movie, she would._

_But this was real life, and life doesn't work that way._

_It was the first time in the history of the Mutual Games that someone died right in front of our eyes._

_And we were all suspects._

**Dead: Tamiko Ohmiya**

_It was Hachi who spoke first_

"No fucking way man."

_Ryutaro and Helena stood up, giving up on reviving the corpse. Helena sighed and Ryutaro picked up and threw a rock at the ocean_

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

_Helena looked at the spectacle with sadness in her teary eyes. I saw now, the glint of red had been coming from a large dragon tattoo scaling across Ryutaro's spine. I'd have whistled in awe, but I couldn't even swallow. My mouth was too dry._

_Sundee kneeled at Tamiko's lifeless body and cried into it. Faith licked her master's hand, and nudged her to wake up._

_Atsuko and Kasai looked on in shock and wonder, the pianist folding his arms and sighing in defeat, the thief clenching his fists, veins popping._

_Ashida had her hands over her open mouth, shaking her head and trying not to look at the body._

_Raven tried to feign indifference, nevertheless, she wasn't trying too hard._

_Ramina tried to follow Raven's feign, but proved even weaker at it than the Traceuse._

_Liam was muttering in French and trying to console Kukuri at the same time. The older girl just stared ahead, looking like she would cry._

_Cocoa's brows were knotted as he tried to regain his composure, his violently shivering body was enough to give his emotions away._

_Only two people seemed to show little signs of caring, which only added to the terror of others._

_Toy looked at the body longingly. He poked and prodded it and sighed_

"Pity, she didn't even cough blood. What kind of death is this?"

"Clearly… a very dull one. This shouldn't be… too difficult."

_Ryutaro turned an evil eye to Toy and Miki. He marched up to Miki (since she was closer) and grabbed her by the collar. He pulled her off of the ground to bring her head to level with his and shook her like a rag doll._

"What the Hell did you just say? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING SAY?! CARE TO REPEAT IT, YOU FILTHY WENCH?"

_Sundee stood up and reached out to grab Ryutaro's shoulder_

"N-no, don't! Tammy wouldn't want us to fight!"

_Both Miki and Ryutaro looked at her, Ryutaro's face softening and Miki's hardening_

"So what? I have my own opinions. Now… be a good little girl and… scram."

_Sundee blinked and replied_

"Ryutaro, she's all yours."

_Ryutaro smirked and mocked a bow_

"Yes, milady!"

_His bull-like face turned to Miki. He snorted and released one of his hands balling it into a fist. His silver rings glinted in the fading sunlight and made contact with the first thing it came across. Miki Erina's face._

_The not-so-lucky Luckster cut through the air, like a baseball going on a road to a Homerun. She penetrated the sand, as a dune collapsed on her head. Ryutaro flung himself forward and dragged her out of the dune by the feet. Miki was knocked out cold, her nose bleeding, as Ryutaro lifted her once more off the ground._

"Hey! I'm not done!"

"That's enough Ryuu."

_Takane turned back and saw Sundee approach him. She placed a hand on his shoulder again, and looked him in the eye. Her eyes were bloodshot and the streams of tears had dried on her cheeks. She smiled weakly at him._

"Thank you, Ryuu. Tammy would've- I appreciate it."

_Ryuu, I mean, Ryutaro looked at her with a face that half said he wanted to punch Miki again, and a face that half said he didn't know what to do. The Muckraker turned his head quickly and walked away, dragging Miki along with him._

"Whatever. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the infirmary."

_His strides were incredibly long and fast as he soon disappeared into the infirmary tent. I turned to face Ashida, who was suppressing a giggle. She must have seen the confusion in my face and mouthed_

'He was blushing'

_I smiled at the direction of the 'tough' Muckraker and grinned._

_I knew he wasn't all bad._

_Toy had backed away from the corpse, not wanting to end up like Miki, and joined the crowd of onlookers. We looked at each other once more before Cocoa sliced through the still air._

"We should probably split up to investigate. We'll only have a limited amount of time and we need to make the best of it."

_We nodded half-heartedly and split ourselves up in 3 groups of three, and one of 4. We split up as one group went to the Mess Hall, one group to the Cabins, one to the Tiki Bar, and the others staying with Tamiko._

**Spontaneous Area Change: Mess Hall**

**Group Investigating: Cocoa Law, Hachi Shunaiko, Atsuko Gushiken**

**Randomly selecting a P.O.V to enter: Atsuko Gushiken**

_I entered the Mess Hall with Hachi and Cocoa. Looking around, I saw nothing different. My logical thoughts snapped in to action and, before I could stop it, spoke them aloud_

"What are we doing here? Why couldn't we do the autopsy?"

_They looked at me as though I was crazy._

"That… came out wrong."

_Hachi grinned at me, his red eyes twinkling with mirth at my expense. Cocoa remained unfazed and continued searching. He stopped almost immediately_

"Aha."

"What?"

_Cocoa looked at Hachi, then at me and beckoned us to come forward. We got closer to him and bent down so that we were all level with one another. He pointed to a pool of purple liquid on the counter that was dripping off the closest edge. Remembering the rules of the Science Lab drilled into my head by my teachers, I gently wafted the air above it so that the fumes entered my nostrils harmlessly._

_It reeked of acid and tropical fruit._

**Truth Totem acquired **

**Acidic and Fruity smell**

_Cocoa looked up into the kitchen and walked around the counter and through the opening. I followed him while Hachi jumped over the counter. Cocoa began to look over, under, and around various counters, cupboards, food items, and utensils. Hachi tried to help, but in doing so he only made investigating harder for the Lawyer. _

_Cocoa bent over and swiped his finger across the counter. He sniffed it and licked it and mumbled nonsense to himself. Hachi, meanwhile, nonchalantly picked up a fork and began twanging it absentmindedly. He did this for a few seconds before Cocoa snatched the utensil in his fist and snapped it in two. He glared evilly at the Jack-of-all-trades and raised a finger to his own lips_

"SHUSH!"

_Hachi raised his hands up in defense and allowed Cocoa to resume his intricate investigation process. Bored, I leaned back on the counter behind me and accidentally triggered a lever, to which I assumed dispensed a sort of drink. The events that followed told the three of us otherwise._

_The counter shook beneath me and I turned to see why. But as I turned, the one thing holding me up disappeared and I became a victim of the gravity that I'd tempted by applying my weight liberally._

"What the-?"

**Creak!**

**Thunk!**

"OW!"

_The older boys turned their heads in my direction, only to have to look down. I'd semi-fallen down into a hole which led to an indeterminable destination. Hachi swore and Cocoa straightened up. _

_I'd found a secret passage._

**Truth Totem acquired**

**Secret Passageway**

**Spontaneous Area Change: Beach area 1**

**Group Investigating: Helena Robin, Sundee Takanashi, Ramina Parker, Toy Kasse**

**Randomly Selecting P.O.V to enter: Ramina Parker... in hindsight, this was probably a bad idea.**

"It seems she died of poison consumption."

_I rolled my eyes at Helena's observation_

"Well of course silly! That's why she went like this!"

_I began making choking noises and made myself dramatically fall to the ground. I opened one of my eyes and saw no one was paying attention, so I placed my tongue back in my mouth and leaped up. Helena shook her head_

"That's important. I was making sure we were all in agreement. Tamiko was poisoned."

**Truth Totem acquired**

**Tamiko's Autopsy Report**

_I looked at Toy, then Sundee, then Helena, then back at Toy. I felt my cheeks heat up and quickly realized I was blushing. But why wouldn't I be? Toy was the cutest boy on the island, but that doesn't say much. Only the top three held any real meaning. I looked at my mental list for cutest boys on the island to cheer me up;_

**_Ramina Parker's list of cutest boys and why!_**

**_8- Hachi Shunaiko: Too pervy! Perverseness kills all cuteness!_**

**_7- Cocoa Law: Too serious and chill! Why can't he learn to have fun?_**

**_6- Kasai Ichijo: I hate thieves! They steal everything! Well, except my heart!_**

**_5- Ryutaro Takane: He'd be lower, but he's kinda cute when he's pissed! Which is often so he's higher!_**

**_4- Atsuko Gushiken: Pianos are bor- *snore*_**

**_3- Nokoda Saibura: I think he's gay, but he seems cool!_**

**_2- Liam Trouillefou: The long name is a turn-off, but he's the most innocent! (And the easiest one to take advantage of!)_**

**_1- Toy Kasse: He's adorable! He's a toy maker, and I like toys! And he's cute!_**

_It took me a while to realize the others had begun investigating the tables. I bounced over to where they were discussing things in hushed voices. I didn't get what they said, so you guys are gonna hafta wait on till the recap!_

_We began heading to the infirmary, were we'd agreed to meet up. As the others proceeded before me, I quickly thought of a song to sing in my attempts to serenade Toy! But if that doesn't work…_

_I could always deflower Liam._

**Spontaneous Area Change: Tiki Bar**

**Group Investigating: Raven Ongaku, Kukuri Yukimura, Liam Trouillefou**

**Randomly Selecting P.O.V to enter: Raven Ongaku**

_Why does this have to happen? Why to me, why to my friends? What is going on here? Who would do this? Why would they do this? What'll happen to me? To them? Why can't I get this? _

_Get a grip, Raven! You need to remain calm! Just breathe in, and out._

"Are you okay, mademoiselle?"

_I snapped out of my trance. I'd done it again, talking to myself. I blinked and saw the French boy looking worriedly at me. I realized he was waiting for an answer, one that he'd expect me to give_

"Y-yes."

_Damn it! One word! I stuttered on one word! He probably thinks I'm a crybaby now. I can't believe this, just my luck._

_The boy looked at me again, his pale blue eyes sparkling in the light of the campfire_

"Are you, crying?"

_Great._

"No."

_I replied a bit colder than I'd intended. I shoved my way past him, a little harder than I'd intended. The other girl looked at me, fear dancing in her eyes. She stood off to the side, letting me get inside of the Tiki Bar. I felt kind of bad, the two seemed innocent enough. I need to work on my people skills._

_I looked around the Tiki Bar for signs of disruption. I noticed something_

"Y-you see it too?"

_The younger boy looked around comically_

"See what? What are we seeing?"

_I sighed and pointed at a large bottle with a skull and crossbones on it. It was tipped over._

"Wait, we had a large bottle of poison on the island laying out in the open for the whole population to see? That is poor safety management! Who is in cha- cha- ch-ACHOO!"

_I looked at him confused, as the other girl walked over to investigate. He quickly explained_

_"F-forgive me! I have a slight allergy to cocoa powder. It is strange, I do not see any powder. Perhaps it was just a spur of the- ACHOO!"_

_ Ignoring the violently sneezing child, I plunged my hand in my pocket and grabbed my box of Marlboros and my lighter, casually popped a cigarette between my teeth and lit it as I walked to her, the younger boy staring at me_

"W-wait, you smoke?"

_I nodded as if it were the most obvious thing and handed him the cigarette box, offering one to him in a sign of friendship_

_He shook his head vehemently to which I merely shrugged. I thought of offering one to the girl, but stopped myself. I took a long drag and felt my insides warm up in comfort. I exhaled a perfect ring that got caught on the girl's head and stuck for a second in the form of a halo. She didn't notice, so I proceeded to make my way to the table. _

_Looking at it carefully, it was safe to say someone had been here. And by the distinct smell of noxious fumes, the shattered glass, and the filthy handprints, it is safe to say the person who did this had to have either been really confident he wouldn't get caught, or really stupid._

**Truth Totem acquired**

**Shattered Glass**

_I took several more drags of my cigarette, as the girl started sketching the scene to a perfect degree. I looked around hoping to find more obvious clues. I saw the boy leaning on the countertop inside of the bar and heard him sigh_

"How are we ever going to find anything else? We cannot simply say all we found was a broken glass! That only confirms what we know!"

_I blew another ring, aiming it at the boy, but missing, and asked_

"So, did you do it?"

_Yes! No stutter!_

_The boy jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at me_

"Comment osez-vous me accuser d'une telle chose! Dois-je rappeler que vous ce ne est pas une blague?"

_I threw up my hands in defeat_

"Need I remind you, he who shouts the loudest, has the most to hide-e?"

_The boy was too furious to notice my stutter, thank God, but he wasn't too furious to begin approaching me like a madman. For a split second, I felt fear. Fear that I had triggered something in him, a psycho, perhaps. This fear was soon replaced by a loud THUNK causing the two of us to shriek as the Frenchman jumped into my outstretched arms and clutched to my head._

"Hey, chill man! It's just us!"

_Was the response of Hachi Shunaiko, a boy whose name I only remember from the countless times he hit on me._

_Hachi had just appeared out of the cabinet._

"Well, that proves that, eh dudes?"

_The 'dudes' to whom Hachi was referring, came out of the cabinet behind him, the brunet boy (Cocoa, I think) Chris had become famous for abusing, and the bowl-cut blond midget that followed the other freshmen around, Atticus or something. The taller boy sneered at Hachi and crossed his arms_

"I am not a dude."

_Hachi burst into laughter, but before he could reply, Cocoa smacked him upside the head, kicking off a full on fist fight between the two. Only Atticus seemed to be aware of the significance of the passageway. He looked at me, as I dropped the Frenchman, and addressed me with great respect_

"This proves my theory, ma'am. That passageway took us from the kitchen to here, so the killer could've used it as a means to get here or to get to the kitchen."

_The shy girl spoke up_

"Or both."

_Atticus nodded, helping the artist to his feet. _

**Truth Totem acquired**

**Atsuko's Theory**

**Spontaneous Area Change: Cabin Yard**

**Group Investigating: Nokoda Saibura, Kasai Ichijo, Ashida Saiki**

**Randomly Selecting P.O.V to enter: Ashida Saiki**

"That doesn't look quite right!"

_The boys looked over to where I pointed and nodded to one another. They brushed past me, serious investigating faces on, and proceeded to observe the scene. The cabins were all as we left them save for five; Liam's, Cocoa's, Sundee's, Hachi's, and Toy's. Each one contained a different difference; Liam's window was broken, Cocoa's door was open and swinging in the wind, Sundee's door had a large chunk in the middle of it missing, Hachi's was hanging on by one hinge as well as missing a door knob, and Toy's was completely missing._

**Truth Totem acquired**

**The Five Cabins**

_The boys began talking to one another as if relaying important information to one another, which I severely doubt. I began to do a little… bit of movement? In an effort to get their attention, but they were too focused on their conversation, they didn't even flinch. _

_Finally, out of sheer annoyance, impatience, and boredom, I stormed past them and into Liam's room first, looking around for anything that might provide evidence. The two boys poked their heads through the door as I began digging through the bedding, the desk, the suitcases filled with miscellaneous artistic items on till I stumbled upon something of interest._

_It was a picture of three students, each one bearing an ominous red X across them. What was even scarier was who these remarkably beautiful and accurate paintings portrayed. Sundee Takanashi, Liam Trouillefou, and Tamiko Ohmiya. Before I was able to show them willingly to the two males behind me, I blinked and found the pictures relocated. Their new location? The hands of Kasai Ichijo._

"Very interesting, wouldn't you agree, Nokoda?"

"Oh yes, Dr. Ichijo."

_'__Dr. Ichijo'?_

"What do you suppose it could mean?"

_Nokoda studied the pictures more closely and popped his pointer finger up in the air, signifying his epiphany_

"Elementary my dear Ichijo!"

_He closed his eyes in self-pride and pointed to some words at the bottom of the pages_

"Read 'em and weep!"

_Now, I've never read Sherlock Holmes, but from what I've heard, I doubt Holmes would've ever said that… like, at all! Fortunately for me, Kasai actually read them aloud, so I could hear without having to waste time on being noticed_

"_'__Down, down, down,_

_Every last drop,_

_First those two,_

_Then I'll stop,_

_Yet if they find,_

_The culprit's name,_

_I know that I shan't,_

_Bear the blame.' _What does this mean?"

Nokoda shrugged "I don't know! Who do you think I am, Sherlock Holmes?"

_Oh the irony._

_I snatched the paper out of the thief's hands and pointed to the poem on Liam's picture_

"It's obviously a clue! This poem shows that two other people were supposed to die! Liam and Sundee were supposed to be murdered by Tamiko's killer!"

_The two 'ohed' in realization of the clue, while I merely rolled my eyes and exited the Artist's room_

**Truth Totem acquired**

**Drawings and Poem**

_The boys followed me over to Cocoa's room which we investigated with less vigor. Upon finding nothing, we prepared our exit. That is, if Sherlock klutz watched where he was going and didn't bump into the desk, knocking it to the floor and spilling all its contents. Including hidden ones. A long, straight chunk of wood collapsed off of one of the sides of the table, landing on Nokoda's head. While tending to it, another long, slender item made its way out of the desk and onto Nokoda's head. It was a sheathed katana._

_Nokoda was not pleased with being hit on the head twice in a very short time span. He flipped the desk off of him in a fit of rage, which would've persisted had he not seen the katana, which he did. He picked it up and examined it, this time with grave seriousness. He unsheathed it and dropped it, recoiling his hands from the hilt as if it were acidic. Kasai spoke first_

"Dude, you alright?"

_I nodded_

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

_He shook his head and smiled_

"It's nothing. But this could very well be a clue."

_Kasai and I nodded in acceptance_

**Truth Totem acquired**

**Hidden Katana**

_We exited Cocoa's room and prepared ourselves for the investigation of Sundee's room when we were stopped by the island's loudspeakers_

**"****Attention all campers! Please report to the old Mansion immediately! I hope you've done a lot of investigating, 'cause the class trial is soon to commence! McLean, out!"**

**Spontaneous Area Change: Old Mansion**

**P.O.V entering: Nokoda Saibura**

_None of us spoke a word in the minutes that preceded the trial. Nothing but the occasional glance of suspicion, the glare of anger, the shed of a tear, and the encouraging smile. We made our way to the foyer inside the old mansion, awaiting the Game Show Host, looking over and sharing notes. Thinking it would be a good idea, I opened Gwen's Diary and flipped to the page where all of the clues had magically appeared, and read over them._

**Truth Totems:**

**Acidic and Fruity smell**

**Secret Passageway**

**Tamiko's Autopsy**

**Helena's Theory**

**Shattered Glass**

**Atsuko's Theory**

**The Five Cabins**

**Drawings and Poetry**

**Hidden Katana**

_I looked over them several times, and looked at each one of my classmates, each one sporting a different emotion._

_Liam, who was indeed Liam, was trying to comfort a sobbing Kukuri though he to was nervous._

_Ryutaro was calm and collected, occasionally glaring at Miki, who was tending to her wounds while glaring at Ryutaro._

_Ramina bore a stone face… no, really. She found a miniature bust of Chris and was playing with it intensely._

_Helena and Atsuko were busy developing theories and propositions for the trial._

_Ashida was quietly thinking and muttering to herself._

_Kasai was in a conversation with Toy, who seemed mildly interested in whatever the thief had to say._

_Sundee was trying to keep a calm composure but broke and began crying in Cocoa's chest, the Lawyer responded by assuring her everything was okay._

_Raven was smoking with a grim expression on her face._

_Hachi, for once in his odd life, was quiet and pensive, not attempting to lighten the mood at all._

_It was a sort of somber tranquility. Then Chris burst through the front door._

"Okay guys, step right through that door! It will take you directly into the Trial Room!"

_At this point, the main character would recite some sort of odd, hope poem, and I would do it also, if I hadn't forgotten it, so… um… I'll try my best to make the transition interesting._

_The fifteen of us knew that someone here was guilty of committing murder, though that was hard to believe. Even in the short time I'd known them, I couldn't bring myself to believe that someone was capable of murder, it sounds cheesy, but it's true._

_Ashida Saiki_

_Ramina Parker_

_Raven Ongaku_

_Ryutaro Takane_

_Helena Robin _

_Toy Kasse_

_Liam Trouillefou_

_Hachi Shunaiko_

_Cocoa Law_

_Sundee Takanashi_

_Atsuko Gushiken_

_Kasai Ichijo_

_Kukuri Yukimura_

_Miki Erina_

_Even me, Nokoda Saibura_

_We are all suspects. We are all going into the trial, and one of us won't be coming back. Yet, even though I believe we're all good inside, there's no doubt this won't be the last time we see this room, it won't be the last time we find ourselves in this situation. It will never be the last time._

_It will never be the last time._

_It will never be the last time._

**Chapter 1**

**The Law Offers and Bans Many Services: Investigation Mode**

**The Drug of Despair: End**

**15/16 students alive**

**Author's note**

**So sorry about the delay, I would've finished sooner but I was at Disneyworld so I decided to not work on the story. I finished it on the road to my house, but thanks to the lack of internet, I have to wait on till I get home to update, sorry!**

**Next two chapters the Pre-game story will be, instead, the backstories of Tamiko and her killer, Tamiko's during the Trial and the killer's during the second island investigation. I will be experimenting a little with the two of them, and I need you guys to tell me which one you like more. This will determine how I will do the backstories for the other characters that lose their life in my story so pay attention and be honest! I will be updating the poll soon so we can continue with the FTEs!**

**What else was I going to say? I dunno, I'll probably correct myself later. On till next time!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates.**


	10. A Minor Setback

**Hey guys! How are you? I'm gonna cut to the chase here. Another author, much like ourselves, has come to me with a very interesting propostion. The proposition requires that I take over one of their stories and finish it off because they are too busy to do so themselves. I had very mixed emotions about it, and, after careful consideration, have decided to put this story on a temporary hiatus. Do not panic! I expect to be over and done with this story as soon as possible, I will work as hard as you guys would like for me to work on this story, so that I may complete it and return to Desperatio Insula, and eventually Infinitus Dolor (and whatever me an Ezleurnoe decide to name the story we're supposed to be working on but I've been too lazy to send anything for!). I love you guys, and I hope you understand what I must do. I am dedicated to this story more than you know, and have never been more in love with anything I've written than this. Do not blame the author who has requested I do this, blame me, for going soft and abandoning my story, if you must blame somebody. You have all been very patient with me, and so I ask that you continue your patience. I hate to leave like this, and will try to work on the Tamiko's trial as much as I can while doing this. Thank you, love you, see you.**

**-That1guyeveryonehates.**


End file.
